The Lost Prince of Auradon
by deenew27
Summary: What if Jasmine and Aladdin had lost their son the night he was born? He grows up banished with His "Father" and the other villains soon to be reunited the day the chosen four are selected to attend Auradon Prep... and he meet a princess. I do not own Disney Descendants movie or characters or Aladdin characters, but I did come up with the story. All Jay's POV.
1. The Isle of the Lost

Chapter 1 the Isle of the Lost

Being the son of jafar has it ups and downs. It's that I don't enjoy stealing and scheming, but being 17 and stuck in this place with no wifi, no magic, and no way out, with all the legendary villains trapped with their kids it's annoying. It's a good thing I have friends like Mal Maleficent's daughter with her purple hair and ghoul green eyes like her mom, Evie the Evil Queens daughter she's the girly girl with her blue hair and with her around we look our best when doing our worst last ,but not least of our pack is Carlos Son of Cruella De'vil unlike his mother he is terrified of dogs, but he's real smart.

We all try our best to make our parents proud of us, we are disappointments. My dad's business is a store where he sells things (that I have stolen) to anyone who will take them but for a price. I'll admit I've been off my game lately but I keep having the same dream over and over again every night. My father finally asked me about it and I said "Well it start in a castle one that allows Tigers for pets and it end with a blue light making weird faces at me."

When I finish my dad is wide eyed he mumbles something and then walks away yelling "It's only a dream!" I believe him and shake my head me a prince ha! What a joke I belong here with my dad and all my friends because we are Rotten to the Core. We love making everyone else miserable.

We were messing around until Ma's mom comes being news saying that myself, Mal, Carlos, and Evie are going to school in Auradon we are shocked. "I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with preppy pink princesses!"Mal exclaims "And perfect princes ew" Evie says but we all knew she was excited. "I don't do "uniforms" unless their leather you feel me?" I say raising my hand to high five Carlos but he leaves me hanging. "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon mother says the go after kids who don't behave." Okay time for some fun I lean in close to Carlos and bark in his ear causing him to flinch. "Yeah mom were not going" Mal says. Maleficent says it all about world domination, walking away and we all follow her back to her house.

"You will go and you will bring me the Fairy Godmothers magic wand, easy peasy" Maleficent says. "Yeah but what's in it for us?" Carlos asks. She tells us matching Thrones hers and hers crowns, I like the sound of that but the dream is shattered when Maleficent says it all about her and Mal. She turns to look at all of us. "Once you kids get me that wand I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!" Maleficent says "Our will" My dad and Evie and Carlos moms say. Our parents say if we refuse were grounded for the rest of our lives!

I walk over to my dad but can hear the Evil Queen tell Evie to find a prince that has lot and lots of mirrors. Cruella is saying that Carlos is not going because she'd miss him too much, I roll my eyes at that because he hasn't been much of a son to her since he was 5. I hear him say "Maybe a new school wouldn't be so bad." She scares him by saying that they have dogs in Auradon he quickly changes his mind. "Well Jay isn't going either I need him to stock the shelves in my store." He pulls me aside "So son what did you score?" I pull out all the items I snagged but the lamp really gets his attention he grabs is and rubs it eagerly "Dad" I say faintly. He looks up at me with excitement. "I already tried" He hands it back.

Mal's mom is going off about how people used to freak out at the mentions of their names for the last twenty years they were grounded from their revenge. She points to my dad "Revenge on Aladdin and his Genie" she points to Evie's mom "Revenge on Snow White and her dwarfs" then she points to Cruella "Revenge on every Dalmatians that escaped your clutches." she pauses "And I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her prince. Villains!"

" Yes." they say. "Our day has come Q give her your magic mirror." When Evie gets the mirror she's skeptical. "This is your magic mirror?" "Yes dear it will help you find things." EQ says. "Like a prince?" Evie chimes in. "Like the magic wand." Maleficent says rather annoyed. She goes over the fridge and calls Mal to her side. "It won't work here but it will in Auradon now you will be using it to make our own memories, by doing what I tell you."

HONK! Our rides here. "Let's get this party started" I say. "Jay what is our saying?" "There's no I in Team." "Oh son your making me tear up, and steer clear of Aladdin at all costs" He say. I nod. "My bag" I walk out of the house "Dad!" I call. "Coming!"

A black limo is waiting for us and when the driver gets out and turns his back I steal the golden crest give it to my dad and slide in. Were leaving and we hear "Bring home a prince." "Bring home the gold." "Bring home a puppy." _But who's listening?_ Carlos and I are too focused on all the candy in front of us grabbing everything in sight. "Jay you have got to try this it's salty like nuts but sweet like something else."

Carlos says. "Lemme see." He opens his mouth. "Not that." I take the rest of his cookie and eat it. "Look!" Evie says terrified. We all look out the window and see about to go off the bridge we grab on to each other for dear life, but soon realize were all okay. "What just happened?" Carlos asks "It's magic." Evie says. Mal turns to the driver "Hey did this button open the barrier?" "No this one does, that opens my garage and this one" He closes the block on us. "Okay nasty I like that guy." Mal says while grabbing some candy wrapped in gold foil.


	2. Welcome to AURADON!

Chapter 2 WELCOME TO AURADON!

We're almost there I grab all the devices and so does Carlos. Once we stop Carlos and I grab the same blue cloth and start to fight as the door opens he falls to the ground. "Why do you want this? You have everything else!" I get out and put my foot on his chest "Cuz you want it." We continue to fight as Mal and Evie slip out. "Guys we have an audience." Mal says. I look up to see a short woman, a young boy and a beautiful girl. "Heh just cleaning up." I say while pulling Carlos to his feet. "Leave it as you found it and I do mean just leave it." The short lady says. We put everything back in the limo and I turn my attention the young girl on her left. "Well hello Foxy the names Jay" I say with a smirk she giggles.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother Headmistress" the short lady says. "Whoa wait _the_ Fairy Godmother? As in Bippity Boppity Boo?" Mal asks. "Bippity Boppity you know it." "I always wondered what Cinderella felt like when you appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and that warm smile and that sparkly wand." "That was a long time ago, but as I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

"It is so nice to meet all of you I'm Ben" "Prince Benjamin soon to be king." the girl says. "You're a Prince? My mothers a Queen which makes me a princess." Evie says with a curtsy. "The Evil Queen has no status here and you don't either." Oh, miss foxy's done it now. "Listen sweety my mother was queen long before you were born and as you know Snow White is technically my Step-sister and if she's a Queen then I am a princess." Evie says with an evil yet polite smile. Miss foxy steps it up. "Well dear you still have no royal status here." The Ben guys steps in and says. "This is Audrey." "Princess Audrey his girlfriend right Benny-Boo." He chuckles nervously as she grabs his hand.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around and I will see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you know we have a strict rule about curfews." She leaves and the band follows. Ben comes to shake my hand but I push him back he shakes the others hands and the boring tour begins. We stop in front of a statue of his dad (the Beast) he claps his hand and it changes to a Beast statue, which causes Carlos to jump into my arms. Ben turns around

"Carlos it's alright my dad wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to show that anything is possible." "Does he shed much?" Mal asks "Yes mom does not let him on the couch." I get Carlos off of me and we all head inside."So you have magic in Auradon like wands and stuff like that?" Mal asks. "Of course, but it's retired. Most of us are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens?" "That's true our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey cuts in while she eagerly wraps Ben's arm around her. "Doug everyone this is Doug he's going to show you your schedules and your dorms. I will see you all later, and if you need anything." "Ask Doug." Audrey says. She and Mal are not getting along but can you blame them?

The son of Dopey is smitten with Evie he tells us were our dorms are and what classes we have. Once he's out of sight I turn to Mal and Evie. "Alright so once you guys settle a bit in your dorm come back to ours so we can work on a to get that you know what." I say they nod and head to their room while Carlos and I walk into ours. I instantly claim the bed on the right land on my back.

Carlos is eating popcorn but it's soon ignored as he plays some game. I get off my bed grab my leather vest heading out the door. I steal some phones, money I even score a laptop I hide everything will and head back to the dorm only to see Carlos still playing that game. A few minutes later Evie and Mal come in. "Jay what this?"Mal asks. "It's called stealing" "Okay so?" "Well Mal it's like getting all the things I want and it's free." she laughs

"Okay so you can have all this or leave it here and get it after we take over the world." "You sound like your mother." Evie says from behind us. "Thank you." "You do it your way and I'll do it mine." Heading over to see why Carlos is still playing this thing. "Jay you have got to play this game it's awesome." He says while handing me the bars. I take them jump up and start playing. "Guys must I remind you what we are here for?" Mal says. "Fairy Godmother blah blah blah, Magic wand blah blah blah." I say causing Evie and Carlos to laugh. "This our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Were silent. "Evie mirror me."

We find out that the wand is in a Museum. We see a guard who is checking the area. He looks at where we are at and we hide then I see it ."That's your mom's spinning wheel?" I laugh. "Yeah it's kinda dorky." Carlos chimes in. She glares at us and opens her spell book "Magic spindle do not winder make my victim prick a finger." she reads. "Impressive." I say "I got chills" Carlos says we laugh. Mal tries again. "Prick the finger prick it deep send my enemy off to sleep" and he does. Mal tries to unlock the door, but fails. "Stand back" I say. "Make it easy make it quick open up without a kick." when I'm about to kick the door open she does that which causes me to land on my butt. She laughs.

When we find the wand I make a move to get. "Jay don't." Mal says stopping for a second I smirk and go for it anyway. "Wait, no!" she yells. When I touch it I'm pushed back by a force field and alarms go off. "A siren and a force field." Carlos yells. "That's just a little excessive." I grunt and get up and we dash out of their and back to the dorms. "Way to go Jay now we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal says and glares at me.


	3. School & Tourney

Chapter 3 School & Tourney

The four of us are sitting in "Goodness" class bored while Fairy Godmother was trying to teach us what and what not to do in "certain" situations can you guess? Then we meet Jane the Fairy Godmothers daughter. I look over at Mal and see she's got a plan. The next question is if we find a bottle of poison... blah blah blah. Carlos, Evie and I raise our hands I pull Carlos's hand down. "Jay." "C, you turn it over to the proper authorities." I say. "Hey I was gonna say that." "Yeah but I said it first." Then I'm putting him in a headlock followed by a noogie. "Boys, BOYS!" We turn our attention to the Headmistress. "I'm going to encourage you boys to use that energy on the tourney field." Before I get the chance Carlos cuts me off. "No that's okay whatever that is we'll pass."

Next thing we knew we were decked out in tourney uniforms I was put on offense with Ben while Carlos was on defense with some prince named Chad. I see Audrey and the rest of the cheerleaders practicing across the field, she does not look happy that we are here. A whistle goes off. "Huddle up!" One of the coaches says. We join the other princes. "Okay boys we have some newcomers from the Isle, Introduce yourselves." He says. "I'm Carlos Son of Cruella De'vil."

"I'm Jay Son of Jafar." I say with a smirk. "You Jafar's Son?" I just nod. "Well I never thought my nemesis Son would be trying out." "Wait your Aladdin?" He gives me a stern nod. "Okay well let see what you've got I'm Coach Shang." The with his hair tied in a ponytail says.

Once Carlos and I are on opposite sides and the game begins. You could say that the game is intense, but that is because of me. I knock down every yellow opponent in sight once I reach the "Kill Zone" I hurdle and dodge getting hit. Once I'm in the clear I step on Carlos and even shove Prince Ben outta the way and score, then I try and take out the goalie, but he chickens out and runs. I do a little victory dance before Coach Aladdin calls me over. _Oh great_.

"What was that? I say you have some raw talent come back here after school and I'll show you something you haven't seen before it's called a rule book." He laughs. "Welcome to the team Son." He pats my shoulder I get a weird feeling as he does so and he must feel it too, but covers it up and turns to Carlos. "You ever thought about band?" I laugh and look at him. "I'll teach him coach." Prince Ben says. Aladdin and Shang nod. "Okay let's run that again." Coach Shang says. I turn around a purposely bump Chad's shoulder. After running the play a couple more times we hit the showers and head back to our classes.

Once I find my Computer Tech class I find that the only seat available is next to Princess Audrey. "Miss Rose can you please move your bag so Jay can sit there?" Our teacher ask politely. She looks at him then at me then moves her bag. "Alright for this assignment you will work with a partner and no one move because I have already chosen them." He says while holding 3 notecards as he goes through the list my attention turns to Audrey she's the only girl besides Mal and Evie who did not fall for the "Jay Charm".

"Jay and Audrey." I snap out of my daze and look at him then at her. "But teach he's not going to do the work can't I be paired with Lonnie instead?" She whines. "I'm sorry Miss Rose but my decision is final." I turn to her. "Listen I'm a hard worker so don't think that I won't contribute." She eyes me then says. "Fine meet me in the library after you talk with Coach Aladdin." "How did you-" She cuts me off "I'm Head Cheerleader I know everything." _Great now I need to watch what I say._ When school finally ends I make my way to the tourney field and see Coach Aladdin waiting on the bleachers.

"I could really use someone like you, this team is a bunch of princes if you know what I mean." He says. I laugh "Your telling me it's all 'Oh Pardon me did I bump into you?' Where I come from it's prepare to die, as my father always says 'Make sure that they fear you so you can rip-.' " "Jay, JAY! Let me explain what a team is it's like a family." "You do not want to be at my house at dinner time." "Okay your body is made up of different parts the ears, the elbows, the legs, they all need each other. That's what a team is." I think about it and smirk. "Can I be the fists?"

He chuckles and hands me a Jersey with the #8 on the back. "I never thought that Jafar would have a Son, he never seemed like the dad type." I turn to him "What do you mean?" "Well he was so consumed with greed that he was thinking to much and his heart was nowhere." "He told me you and the Genie took everything he had!" I say rather angrily. "No, Jay we had to stop him or all the people in Agrabah would be his slaves for as long as he reigned."

"That's not what he told me." "Jay your father hates me so naturally he would tell you what he wants you to hear, but I'm telling you the truth." I look down trying to process this. "Is your mother still alive?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders. "He kept her around until I could speak." "I'm sorry." "No it's okay, but I've been having this strange dream that I'm not from the Isle, but from here. I know it sounds crazy but I have a blurry vision of what appears to be a Tiger cub and a blue tapistry hang above me." He looks at me.

"Well that's some dream, but that's not as bad as losing your own Son." "You had a Son? What happen to him?" "He was taken from me and Jasmine 17 years ago. We've have not had any luck in finding him, but we will not give up." _That is an unforgivable thing to do._ "Well I hope you find him." He smiles sadly. I grab my stuff and Jersey turn back and look at him "Thanks again coach see you at the game tomorrow." And head over to the library.

I see Audrey with tons of books around her. "Hey." I say. "Hey so while I was waiting I already picked a subject to do our project on." She says."That's cool so what do you got?" I ask. "I was thinking of doing a project about new and old technology. And how far it has come since then" "Nice and it seems you already have all the resources." She smiles and nods. "Then let's get to work." We get out project done within an hour and a half. "Well were done." Audrey says while closing up her laptop. We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.

I'm off to Mal and Evie's dorm and when I walk in I'm greeted with a "Jay nice Jersey and your late." coming from Mal. I roll my eyes and lean against her bedpost. "Did your plan work are you going to see the wand?" I ask her. "Do you think I would be going through every spell in this book if I haven't completely stuck out?" "Okay someone's in a bad mood." I mumble. "My mom is counting on me not to mess this up." "We can do this." They all look at me. "If we stick together." I finish. Mal nods. "And we won't go back until we do cause were Rotten." "To the Core." We finish. "Oh, I found out that Ben is blessed with the wand at his coronation and were invited. I have nothing to wear of course." Evie says. We all look at her shocked "What?" Evie asks.

KNOCK KNOCK! "Hold that thought." Mal says as she goes to open the door to let in Prince Ben. "Hey I haven't seen you guys all day I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything?" _Man this guy is desperate. "_ No." Mal says and then looks back at us we shake our heads. "Okay well I'll see you later-" "Wait, is it true we all get to go to your coronation?" Mal asks. "Of course the whole school goes." He says. "Do you think we could be in the very front next to the Fairy Godmother to... soak up all that goodness?" "I'm sorry the people that close are my parents and my girlfriend."Ben explains. "And your girlfriend? Okay thanks bye." She closes the door on his face and turns to us. "I think it's time Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend, I'm going to need a love spell." Carlos tosses her the book. She laughs.


	4. Midnight Snacks & Tourney

Chapter 4 Midnight Snacks and Tourney

Mal and Evie are putting the ingredients for the love spell, while Carlos, Dude and I watch. "It says we need a tear or human sadness and I never cry." Mal mutters that last part. "Okay then let's chop us some onions." Carlos suggests. "No, it has to be real emotion and this love spell gives the best review so we have to follow it exactly." I scoff "A tears a tear." Evie looks at me "That's not true Jay, they both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein based chromosomes than a reflex tear." Mal smiles at her "Listen to you." I smile "Yeah I knew that." "Did not." Carlos says and hits me. "Yeah I did."

Then the door swings open and Lonnie comes in talking to Mal saying how much all the other girls want her to do their hair. "Midnight snack huh whatcha guys making?" She asks before she sticks her finger in. "Wait!" We try and stop her but it's too late. "What I'm not going to double dip." Lonnie says. "Feel anything?" Evie asks. "Yeah like it might be missing something?" Mal adds. I lean against the rail closest to her and say "Hey there." "It could use some chips." Lonnie says. "Chips?" I mutter. "And those are?" Mal asks. "Chocolate chips one of the most important food groups." She puts some in the bowl and ask if our parents ever made chocolate chip cookies when we were feeling sad.

We all shook our heads. "It's different were we come from." Mal says. "Yeah I thought that even villains love their kids." All of our expressions are somber. "How awful." Lonnie reaches across the counter and places her hand on Mal's. And when Mal looks up she see something swipes it and it lands in the bowl. "Yeah big bummer but we have to get these into the oven bye evil dreams." "Goodnight." and she's gone. Mal point to me and Carlos "Okay boys cookie sheets, Evie oven." We get to work and go to bed.

The next day were outside hang around Mal's locker. It took sometime for me to get some sleep because I was thinking about what Aladdin had told me yesterday. About losing his Son 17 years ago. "Hey do you think were all wrong about this? I mean it's not that bad here." Mal's eyes widen. "Are you crazy? Long Live Evil! Your mean, your awful, your bad news. Snap out of it." "Huh thanks Mal I needed that." I walk over to Evie and Carlos waiting for Mal's signal. It happens faster than we think. I stand next to Ben and ask "How you feeling Bro?"

To his response is he wants to sing Mal's name. Which he does and when he's distracted Mal hands me the bag with the bitten into cookie. Once Ben leaves we high five each other. "We need to head down to the field to warm-up or coach will bench us." Carlos says. And we say bye and head to the field. When we arrive Carlos sprints to the showers I'm about to follow him in when I see Audrey in her cheer uniform crying on the bleachers. I walk over and ask. "Are you okay?"

She looks up and says. "Ben just broke up with me for no apparent reason." I know why cuz he's under a spell! She can't know that, it's best to keep her in the dark. I sit next to her. "I'm sorry." "Now who will I go to coronation with?" "How about a trade? You show me around on the field trip next week and I'll go to the coronation with you." She thinks about this for a moment. "Fine but, don't think I'm warming up to you. Your still an outsider." I nod get off the bleachers and sprint to the showers and change into my Jersey. We go over the strategy before we leave the locker room.

Soon all the bleachers are filled. I'm looking for Mal and Evie when Carlos taps me on the shoulder and points behind us. I spot them instantly because there purple and blue hair make them stand out I also see Lonnie next to them.

The score is tied 2-2 the Sherwin Falcons and us the Mighty Knights. Tension rises as our opponent tries to get another goal. Which they miss thanks to Chad. Myself and Carlos sitting on the bench waiting to go in. Coach Aladdin says it's time and I recoil. "Coach how about my buddy here?" bring Carlos up with me but he sits back down "I don't know Jay." "Coach you said that a team is made of different parts." "But Jay I'm not that good." Carlos say doubtfully. Bring him up again. "Well he's kind of like my brain." Aladdin looks at Shang then nods. "Amer." Calling him back. "Don't worry bro I got your back." I say. "How about my front?" I laugh "Come on let's go."

The game continues and the ball is passed to me and I try and score but my shot was blocked. I drag Carlos through the "Kill Zone" I hit the ball against his shield "Go up." I jump over him and pass the ball to Ben and he scores. Not long after he grabs the mic and starts sing how much he loves Mal.

I see Audrey running off the field and catch up to her. "Hey Audrey wait up!" She turns with tears streaming down her face with arm folded. "Listen he's an idiot for not thinking you are beautiful." I take a chance and hug her. She's caught off guard, and composes herself. "Thanks Jay." "Anytime." _Did I really just say that?_ She steps out of my embrace and says "We should head back."

Once were back on the field we go our separate ways she joins the cheerleaders and I join my team. Next thing I know I'm being handed the trophy for most valued player. I smirk. _Not bad for a thief._ We celebrate our victory with a pizza party. "Carlos gimme that box!" I say while chasing him. "Ha no way you ate two boxes already!" He says and dashes out of the courtyard with Dude not far behind. I shake my head and head back to the dorms sleep was calling my name.


	5. Field Trips & Shocking Suprises!

Chapter 5 Field Trips & Shocking Surprises!

 _ **A week Later...**_

"Carlos wake up we're gonna be late." I say while grabbing my red beanie and leather vest. He groans and gets outta bed. "Coming, let's go Dude." He yawned. Grabbing his fingerless gloves and his red & white leather jacket. We head out and meet up with Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, and Jane."Nice of you two to finally join us." Evie says. Everyone else laughs. I roll my eyes and Carlos asks "Hey where's the Headmistress? I thought we were leaving." "And we are." As if on cue the Fairy Godmother comes around the corner.

"Now I'm going to give you each a partner and there will be no changing once my decision is made." We all just nod. "Alright Ben/Mal, Chad/Lonnie, Carlos/Jane, Evie/Doug, and last but certainly not least Jay/Audrey." " We will be visiting Snow Whites, Sleeping Beauty, and Jasmine's Palace." Once were outside there are two limousines waiting, we all pile into them and were on our way. The first stop is Sleeping Beauty Castle and Audrey's home. "Now that we're here I'm not going to make you all listen to a lecture. No I want you all to enjoy it and leave everything as you found it."

Audrey leads me away from everyone else and shows me a part of the castle that is covered in pink and blue. "What's with all this?" I ask her. She smiles and shakes her head "The Three Good Fairies that took care of my mom basically fought over what color dress she should wear on her 16th birthday, and trust me it never ends." She rolls her eyes. We turn a corner and are in the throne room. Aurora and her Grandmother greet us. Although Audrey's mom is still uneasy with Mal being here she seems to like me.

I'm about to ask a question when we hear a stern voice say "Audrey." She lets go of my arm and walks over to her father. "Audrey I will not stand for this nonsense." He says while glaring at me. _And Mal thinks she's got problems._ "Phillip dear, we promised-" she is cut off. "No Aurora I won't stand for this, our daughter will not be allowed to date any boy that comes from the Isle." I flinch but recover quickly. "But Daddy He's-" SLAP! Audrey was cut off and stumbled, I caught her before she fell. "Phillip how could you she's your daughter, My Grandchild!" Her Grandmother says in shock. I wrap an arm around Audrey's waist to steady her. Her father seems to realize what he just did. "Audrey I'm sorry but as your father it is my job to make sure you have the best future and it is not with this boy."

"Phillip you are in no place to tell your daughter who to be with. It is her choice that is the reason she never had a christening, so that she could make her own choices." Aurora says. The King looks at his mother-in-law and his Queen and nods then turns to me. "Jay Son of Jafar I'm putting my trust in you to not harm my daughter." I bow and Thank him. _Whoo glad that's over._

We're all in the limos heading off to Jasmine's Castle next. Once we arrive Aladdin, Jasmine, and two Tigers are waiting for us. The younger of the two Tigers came up to me and took a whiff then I'm being tackled to the ground. "Jada." Aladdin says while grabbing the beast by its collar off of me. Jasmine with her long black hair flowing behind her says. "I apologize for Jada's behavior she's normally quite shy around strangers." She takes a step closer but is stopped by a a blue guy. "Uh Jas you do realize who your speaking to right?" it says.

She smiles "Of course Genie, he is Jay Son of Jafar." And with that she turns on her golden slipper and walks inside we follow. "Al she forgot the greedy man that used to be her father's royal advisor." The Genie complaints. Aladdin shakes his head. "Queen Jasmine I love what you've done with the place." Audrey cuts in to break the tension. We all separate but it seems that the couple is following me and Audrey.

We turn around and Jasmine's expression changes. I'm slightly nervous. The older of the two Tigers is at her side at once. Aladdin asks "Jas what is it?" He sounds concerned. She ignores his question a steps closer to me putting her hand on my cheek. There's that feeling again. "Jaden?" My brown eyes meet hers. Then she wraps her arms around me and starts to cry. I'm too stiff to do anything. She soon releases me and says "You are my Son, you were taken from us the night you were born." Gasps fill the room as Mal, Evie, Carlos, and the others pile in hearing every word she said. I shake my head "No, I'm not. I am Jafar's Son." Though I'm trying to convince myself that this is true. Audrey takes my hand and I'm glad for the support. _Could I really be their lost son? Only one way to find out._

"Evie." She's at my side in an instant with everyone else eager to know if this is for real. " _Mirror mirror in my hand, Is Jay really from this land?_ " The image shirts to the blue tapestry with a Tiger cub and a young Jasmine and Aladdin looking down and smiling. With Genie holding a sign saying WELCOME TO THE FAMILY JADEN! Then it's gone. "Jay you're a prince?!" Mal, Carlos, and Evie exclaim. I step out of the circle we created while letting go of Audrey's hand. Turning to see Aladdin and Jasmine with tears of joy. "Mom and Dad?" They smile through their tears and hug me. "My Son is home." Aladdin says. Jada appears and takes a seat near me I kneel and pet her.

"Is it possible? And if so how did this happen?" Ben asks the Fairy Godmother. Chad is looking down at me with pure rage. "No he's not that mirror is not proof, end even if he is he will _never_ be one of us!" Evie shoots him an icy glare. I stand up and Jada sends a defensive growl his way which causes him to jump back and runaway. The Headmistress stands next to me and says "I'm afraid that Chad is right we need more information." Anger run through me _Jafar it's as clear as day he stole me before the villains were banished to the Isle. That poor woman that he forced to be his wife against her will._ "Jay." Audrey says with concern. I look at her and I calm down slightly. Than I turn to Carlos, Mal, and Evie, my good friends who are still shocked by this discovery. "Guys I'm still the same old Jay even if all this is true, I would not turn my back on you we grew up together and were still Rotten..." "to the Core." They finish I smile and turn my attention to the Headmistress.

"Would it be alright if I left before we go to Snow White's Castle? I need to clear my head." She smiles and nods "Of course." I look at my biological parent and smile sadly leaving without saying a word. Once I'm out of the Palace I sense I'm being followed I whip around to see Jada and Audrey. "Jay I'm going with you." I shake my head "I need some space right now, but tell what goes down between Evie and Snow White." She nods and heads back inside. "Jada go back inside." But this Tiger won't listen and we end up walking back to the dorms together. It's Midday when we get back and all that walking made me hungry, so I get some pizza for me and some meat for Jada. We head to my room and we eat on my bed.

 _It's a good thing that Dude is with Carlos on the field trip._ _heh. So I'm really there Son? Evie's magic mirror hasn't lied since we got here._ I'm furious though noe surprised that Jafar would pull something like this. My mind starts to wonder and I don't even here the door opening and closing until Jada shifts. I look to see Evie, Audrey, Carlos, and Mal all staring at me with concern. To avoid the questions that I know they want to ask I change the subject before they can speak. "So what did I miss at Snow White's?" while I pet Jada only Carlos took the bait. "Man you misses out the 7 Dwarfs would not let Evie anywhere near Snow White, and when she tried to say something they threw apples at her." Carlos says with a laugh. Evie glares at him and he stops immediately. "Wait so you didn't get a chance to try and make amends?" I ask I knew she wanted to at least try. Evie smiles at me sadly. "Jay." "Mal, don't." Evie says rather sternly. "Hey guys fighting is not going to make this any better." Audrey cuts in. "Um, guys we've got bigger problems. Look." We all join him at the window to see Chad and tons of other students storming the dorms. _Chad you coward bring an army to fight something so ridiculous._ (Sorry to all the Chad lovers out there but, I didn't really like the guy to begin with. He's a sacred prince.)

 _BANG!_ "Guys it's me Ben we need to take the back entrance to get you outta here!" I grab my leather vest and we're all in the hallway following Ben to the back of the school. "Ben where are we going?" Mal asks when he takes her hand. "Were going to my Castle, only those who I allow in can enter, now get in." We all pile into the limo dog and Tiger included. "What about your parents?" Carlos asks "Don't worry about them let me handle that." Once the school out of sight we all relax a little.


	6. The Getaway & Answers

Chapter 6 The Getaway & Answers

Once we arrive at Ben's Castle everyone is silent when we exit the limo. Ben leads us inside to a lounge area with blue and gold furniture. Dude and Jada take the chance and sit on one of the couches. " **Off the couch!** " We hear a feminine voice shout. We whip around to see Queen Belle and King Beast. Of course the animals do as they are told. "Benjamin what are they doing here?" The Beast asks. Ben steps in front of us as if he were shielding us. "Father mother they are here because-" "Because they are causing trouble." The King says. "Adam Dear, let him speak. Go ahead Ben." Belle says while putting a hand on his chest to calm him. "As I was saying they are not here because they cause trouble, in fact they are here because they _in_ trouble." Ben says. His parents look at him confused. Evie steps forward and says "We came here because your Son asked us too."

"I'm not sure were following you." The Queen says. "Mom Dad I'm going to need you to trust me when I says this, but I need your word that you will open minded." "Of course. Now please tells what is going on." King Adam says. Ben signs and says. "Jay maybe the long lost Son to Jasmine and Aladdin." His parents eyes widen and the flicker to me then back to their Son. "But it's not possible, who told you of this?" Beast asks. "Jasmine herself told us earlier today." Carlos said from his seat on the couch holding Dude in his lap. The King and Queen look at each other and then at us. "Come with us were going to the Hall of History." We follow them down several halls before we reach a big door with a beast-like knob with a key on it.

The King unlocks it with his hand and we all go inside we see shelves of big books. We follow Belle as she leads us to the Jasmine and Aladdin section. "What exactly is this?" I speak for the first time since we got here. "Here is where we can hopefully find some answers." Belle says. But she doesn't look me in the eye when she says that. She points to one of the bigger books in that section. I reach up and grab it bring it over to the big table in the middle of the room. When I lift the cover it comes to life like a projection. I see Aladdin and Jasmine looking down at a baby boy that looked an awful lot like me and them saying goodnight. Leaving me with the tiger cub who I assume is Jada. As I turn the next page the image disappears. "That can't be it!" I say then I look at the book and see that the next couple of pages have been ripped out.

Mal comes over to me and flips the next page and the image returns but it shows a enraged Aladdin and a miserable Jasmine. I feel a pinch at my heart when I see this. We hear Aladdin say "Jasmine don't worry we are going to find him." He hugs her tightly to him. "Genie." The blue guys pops up yawning. "Al don't you know what ti- Where Jaden?" Jasmine looks at him teary eyed. "Genie please I need you to go and find my Son. Rajah and Abu go with him please." The Tiger and the little Monkey follow the Genie out of the Palace.

Genie puffs himself to Ben's Castle "I need to with the King and Queen it's an emergency!" The guard lets him in. "Genie what is it?" A younger looking Belle asks. "It's bad someone stole Jay right outta his nursery!" The Queen gasps. "Adam we have to send out a search party at once!" Belle says. The young King nods and gives the order. They search everywhere but with not luck. The image fades with a hopeful Aladdin looking down at the crib saying "We will not stop searching for you Jaden." And the book closes.

"Well that's that, I'm sorry Jay." Belle says while trying to ushering us out. I don't budge neither do Mal, Carlos, or Evie. "Why are you trying to get rid of us?" Carlos asks. The Queen is hesitant in her reply. "It's nothing, that should concern you. This news we just received is shocking." Mal of course is not convinced and neither am I. "You really think that I'm not their Son." I say. "Mother he could be the lost heir. It would be selfish to think otherwise." Ben stands by Mal. "Hey since the history books couldn't really help us why don't we use magic to figure this out. Evie would you do the honors please?" Carlos says. Evie takes her mirror out of her red purse and says _"Mirror mirror in my hand, Who took Jaden from this land?"_

The image shifts to Jasmine and Aladdin's Palace just a few moments after they put their newborn to sleep a dark figure with a snake staff put the Tiger cub to sleep and grabbed the baby boy from his crib and jumped off the balcony into the night. He later enters the Hall of History and ripped out the pages that were missing in the book we have before us. Then he met up with some other villains and they were soon banished to the Isle. Seventeen years later it's me stealing to survive and causing mischief with my three good friends. The pictures vanishes.

King Adam and Queen Belle are stunned by this new set of information. "So it is true." The Beast says. I just nod stiffly. We are all silent for a few minutes taking this all in. Then a skinny man barges in. "Lumiere what is it?" The King asks. "Sire it is terrible the children are all demanding to come inside to take care of Monsieur Jay." "Father you can't let them in they are just following Chad." "Following Chad? That is a new one" The Queen says. Belle and Adam leave to contact all the kids parents. "So who's hungry? Ms. Potts makes the best grilled chicken sandwiches." We all nod and follow him to the kitchen to eat. Once were done eating Ben leads us to some of the guest rooms. Myself and Carlos in one with Dude and Jada. While Audrey, Mal, and Evie are in another. I lay on the bed thinking with Jada sleeping peacefully next to me. _What is tomorrow going to bring?_ I shrug and go to sleep not wanting to imagine what will come tomorrow.

 _ **Hey guys sorry it took a while for this chapter. I'm writing while studying for my college classes, so the updates will be on Sunday nights each week. The next Chapter is in the making please don't forget to R &R! **_


	7. Three weeks Earlier & The Truth

Chapter 7 Three weeks earlier&The Truth

Three weeks have passed and all the chaos started to die down. Of course Chad had made several attempts to try and to corner me with three other princes. Poor Evie was not allowed to talk to Doug unless they were in Chemistry. Mal and Carlos were The ones to try and brighten our days, but it did not help that much. And I hadn't seen much of Audrey other than Computer Tech she maybe avoiding me, but I'm not sure.

The four of us are sitting in" Goodness Class" taking notes on " _How to be polite"_ It's really hard to focus on the assignment in front of me when my mind keeps switching to what happened 3 weeks ago.

 _ **Flashback 3 weeks ago...**_

 _I wake up and see I'm not in my dorm room and my Tiger is not next to me. I scan the room and see she about to take a bite out of Dude. "Jada." She turns looks at me and then jumps back on the bed. KNOCK KNOCK! The door opens and a lady with a teapot shaped hat comes in with a little kid with a chipped tooth. "Sir Benjamin request we give you your breakfast here. I'm Mrs. Potts and this is my Son Chip." I just nod and thank her though her Son seems to want to pet Jada. "Can I pet it?" I smile and nod he pets Jada and she seems to like it._

 _The day goes on and we are sitting in Ben's patio area that's filled with Blue and Yellow. Evie looks at me with a sad smile. "Jay are you okay? This is the most quiet I've seen out of you since we got here." My eyes flicker to her then back down at Jada's head which is rested on my lap. "Evie he's not okay, he just found out yesterday that his "Dad" is not his real father." Mal says. I get up storming away with Jada following me. "He needs time." Carlos says before I'm out of sight._

 _I walk through the courtyard trying to gather my thoughts. It's still unreal to me to be the Son of Aladdin then Jafar. I sit on a bench my hands in my hair head down with my good Tiger sitting beneath me. "Jay." A soft voice that I know can only belong to Audrey. "Hey." I say and turn around and face her. "Hi, we missed you at breakfast, but I understand if you need time and trust me we have plenty of that." She says with a smile. I nod stiffly "I'm just not used to having other people care about my besides my friends. There is so much that I missed with my mom and dad I just want to work things out." "I see." We're quiet and out of nowhere a tiny monkey comes and hands me a note._ _ **MEET US OUTSIDE OF THE PALACE WE WILL TALK THEN.- JASMINE &ALADDIN.**_ _Audrey smiles."Thanks Abu." The monkey in his purple vest tips his hat at her and leaves._

 _I stand up and head in the direction the monkey went. "Where's he goin'?" I hear Carlos ask. I assume Audrey told him but neither of them follow me. Jada and I turn another corner and see Abu and limo waiting for us we hop in. It's a quiet ride back to the place this all started._

 _When I get out we see Jasmine and Aladdin waiting for us. We walk inside and they lead me to the nursery were instead of the crib from my dreams is a bed with red, blue, and black colors fill the room. "Have a seat." Jasmine says. I do and Jada jumps on the bed with me. "I know you have questions, and so do we." I nod and she continues. "Jafar stole you from us the night you were born. I didn't realize it until it was too late." "What do you mean too late?" I ask. "The villains had already been banished to the Isle. No royal could go in and no villain could come out." Aladdin says. I just nod and pet Jada's mane. "This room would have been yours, if we had gotten you before all of this happened." Jasmine says her voice cracking. Aladdin wraps his arm around her for support._

 _"So can you tell us what we have messed in these last 17 years?" Aladdin asks. "You really do not want to know." I say rather mono toned. Jasmine looks at me and smiles "It's hard not knowing what has happened to you if you don't give us any details." "Alright if you say so." I says shaking my head. I tell them about what I went through growing up on the Isle where there is little food, and everyone stealing from everyone else to survive. I tell them about the young woman who Jafar made his temporary "wife" until I could function on my own._

 _When I tell them I started stealing at the age of 7 I see Aladdin smirking at me. "So you stole that young?" I nod "Hey I use to steal too, it was just me my mother died when I was young and my father left to try and find away to provide for us." I look at him shocked. "I was a "street rat" according to all of my wife's guards and anyone in the marketplace in Agrabah." He says with a smile as Jasmine shakes her head. "So I get that from you?" I ask and he nods. "Of course I had my good buddy here to help out." The little monkey Abu jumps on his shoulder and screeches and laughs. I do to and continue my story. I tell them that I Had Mal, Carlos, and Evie that helped make living on the Isle more bearable. I tell them that Jafar had a "Store" where he just basically had me go and steal random objects to sell at a higher price._

 _I see Jasmine roll her eyes I stop and she waves her hand as if to say continue so I do. I fill them in on how much of a disappointment I was to him from not being the "Master thief " he thought I was. And how I would try everyday to prove to him that I'm as bad as I can be. Jasmine gets up from the couch she and Aladdin were sitting on and sits on the other side of me and hugs me. I stiffen before I lean on her shoulder. "My poor son treated so cruelly. You are not a disappointment in fact you are an accomplished young man." I look up and see Aladdin nodding his head at me. Once I tell them that when Prince Ben had made the proclamation to select four kids from the Isle to come to Auradon. The truth is that I didn't know if I would have been chosen and we weren't even told until the day of that we would be coming here." I explain. "So you said that food is rather scarce at the Isle of the Lost?" Jasmine asks. "Yeah it is." I say._

 _"Then how are you looking to healthy with the lack of food?" She asks skeptical. Aladdin just smiles and says. "He's my Son he gets the surviving on his own from me." I smile too at this. "Well it's time for me to head back." I get up and Jada does too we leave my room I guess? And I bump into someone. "Hey why don't you watch where your going?" She says while glaring at me. "I'm sorry." I say while helping her up. "I'm Jay-." "Yes I know who you are." "Huh well now I'm at a disadvantage because I have no idea who you are." I say with a smirk. Still glaring at me she says. "I'm Tasha the daughter of Tiana. The Princess and the Frog ring a bell?" "Oh now I remember." She nods and starts to walk away I notice that she's wearing_ _pistachio green with tan outfit with a black leather jacket that has a firefly on the back with a frog next to it. The next thing that catches me eyes is her hair it's a brownish-green and it looks great on her._

 _I catch up to her and ask. "So what are you doing at my parents Palace?" She stops and stares at me. "So the rumor is indeed true. Well if you must know I want to learn more about Agrabah and who better to ask then Jasmine and Aladdin? Plus I'm doing my English paper on poverty so I'm getting as much info as I can from whomever will offer info." "Well how about adding the Isle of the Lost to that list?" I suggest. "You wanna help me with that? Really?" She looks at me with shock. "Yeah why not I know everything about that place to help you get an awesome grade." I say with a smile. "Hmm will I guess ain't gonna hurt to get some more info. What do you want outta it?" She asks. "Well we can discuss that afterwards."_

 _When we get outside there is only one limo with pistachio flags in the front next to the hood. "Need a ride back to the dorms?" Tasha asks. "Yeah but do you think you can drop me off at Ben's I'm kinda staying there for awhile." "Sure that's on the way." We pile in and I notice that she has black fingerless gloves on her hands. "So what do you do exactly?" I ask. "I cook and sing like my Momma and dance and play music like my Daddy." She says with a smile. "I don't think I've seen you around at school." "That's cuz I'm in the library rather than on the field though I am a cheerleader so I don't see how you can't find me I stick out like a sore thumb." She says while pointing at her hair. I nod before I ask. "So did you dye it?" She looks somewhat mad at my comment. "Just cuz those girls follow the trend that Mal and Evie brought does not mean I'm a follower, In fact I was born like this and I like it." I nod and realize that I left Jada._

 _"Hang on." Tasha says and then she snaps her fingers and Poof! Jada is laying at my feet. "How?" I ask. She just smiles and says. "I have magic." I look at her though I'm not surprised it's Auradon for crying out loud! The limo comes to a stop and she gets out then so to I and Jada. I see Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Audrey who is looking rather_ _perturbed. I just shrug "Thanks for the ride Tasha." I say with my signature smirk. She just rolls her eyes and says "Whatever." Evie walks up to her with a big smile "I love that outfit did you make it?" "Yeah I did, I'd love to stay and chat but I best be gettin' home. It's nice to see you two Ben and Audrey." With that she gets back in the limo and it leaves the minute she closes the door. "Jay why is it that everytime I see you there's a girl?" Carlos asks. I just smirk. "I just cool like that."_

 _With that we go inside and eat then go to bed. The next day Audrey completely ignores me, but I don't care I leave with Jada to the front of Ben's Castle waiting for my ride. I sense someone behind me. I turn around there stands Audrey. "Jay please tell me your not waiting for Tasha." I look at her offended by her comment. "I am and what's wrong with that were going to my parents Palace to get lots of information on Agrabah and I'm helping her with her English paper on poverty." "Yeah she would know what that's like." She mutters. "What's that supposed to mean?" I say rather annoyed. "You don't know her mother's story, well her mom was an independent young woman that grew up not have that much so she had a dream of opening up her own restaurant called "Tiana's Place" after her dad died she wanted to make his dream real not realizing how much it costs. So-." Audrey was cut off by Tasha's limo that just pulled up. She turns and leave without a "bye"._

 _I roll my eyes and get in. "Hey, what's wrong?" Tasha asks. I look at her "Audrey just gave me a little insight about your moms life." She raises and eyebrow then asks "How much did she tell you?" "Just to about where your mother was working to jobs to make her dream come true." "Aah so she didn't tell you that my father Naveen is the reason my momma has that dream. You see my Daddy was a prince when he met her. But he was broke because he spent it on all the wrong things. So my grandparents decided he go find a rich girl to marry but it was a test and he did not know that till after he married my momma." "So your parents just fill for one another when they first met?" I ask. She shakes her head "No my mom did not like my dad at first because he had chosen my Aunt Lottie for a wife but that changed and when they met my dad was a frog and my mom was not a royal so when she kissed him she turned into a frog too." "Really that's awesome!" She nods "Yeah well it was terrifyin' for my mom they met an alligator named Louis he lives with us now and a firefly names Ray. They helped my parents find my adopted grandma Mama Odie who helped my daddy realized to woman for him was my momma. Though it took her longer to realize it. They got married as frogs and than turned back human." I raise my eyebrow at her this time. "Mama Odie said they needed a princess to break the spell so once My momma became my daddy's wife that made her a princess."_

 _"Yeah that makes more sense." We just arrived at my parents Palace. Tasha leads me and Jada toward the library study and we run into the Genie. "Hey Tasha and Jay don't mind me I'm just leaving." He says and walks out. "Yeah I don't think he likes me." She just shakes her head "Well he's gonna have to learn since your family. Now shall we begin?" We grab tons of books and start reading. We find tons of info on Agrabah and by then it's lunchtime. "Hey how about we take a break?" Tasha asks. "Yeah great idea, where's the kitchen?" She laughs and gets up I follow suit and she leads me to the huge kitchen. "Wow this is big." I say. "Hahaha you think this is big? You should see the kitchen at my Castle, its way bigger than this." Tasha says while getting behind the counter putting on an apperin._

 _She was not kidding when she said she could cook. "Don't tell Evie, but this is the best turkey sandwich I ever had." I say while patting my stomach. Tasha smiles. "Thanks." We clean up the kitchen and head back to the study to work on the Isle of the Lost portion. I tell her how everyone is near skinny and how we had all fought over food to survive. "Wow and here I thought that you all were getting fed." Tasha says. "Yeah it was rough, but somehow we all made it." I say trying to lighten the mood. "Huh you don't say well when I get the chance I will talk to Queen Belle and King Beast to see if my mother and I can help with that." I look at her "And how do you plan on doing that if you don't mind explaining?" She tells me that she's just going to ask if they can have ten trucks filled with food to give to the families on the Isle._

 _"That's not a bad idea anything I could do to help?" I ask. "As a matter of a fact yes can you be there for support?" "No problem." We spend the next couple of weeks together just hanging out. I do visit her Castle and meet her mother Queen Tiana and her father King Naveen as well as Louis the alligator, and her little brother Nate. Her parents welcome me with open arms as well as Evie, Carlos, and Mal. Much to Audrey's dismay Tasha hangs around Ben's Castle. I still can't figure out why Audrey doesn't like Tasha. I don't let that bug me so much because today is our last day at Ben's, and were going to ask his parent for the food transfer._

 _"Hey Mal do you mind if Jay and I borrow Ben for awhile?" Tasha asks. "Sure." He gets up and follows us to he's parents study. We knock on the door and wait. "Come in." A soft voice says. "Ah Tasha dear it's been too long since you've been here." Queen Belle says as she hugs her. "So what brings you three here?" "Straight and to the point as always father." Ben laughs. "Well actually I came here because I need you help with something and it cannot happen without your approval." Tasha says. "And what is it you need dear?" Belle asks. "Is there anyway we can send food to the people on the Isle of the Lost? I mean how is it fair that we have all of this glorious daily bread and they are stealing to survive?" Belle looks at the King. "Adam." "Hmm we will have to think about it and get back to you." "Sir if I may the kids on the Isle are near thin please don't wait too long." I say before we bow and leave to room._

 _"Ben will you please tell when your parent make their decision, So that my mother and know?" Tasha asks. "Of course you will be the first to know." "And can you tell me in person rather than send someone to tell me?" Ben nods and leaves. I spend the rest of that day on the couch Jada laying at my feet with Tasha and Audrey on either side of me._

 _ **End of flashback...**_

"Jay, JAY!" I snap my head up and say. "The answer is "Say excuse me" when you accidentally bump into someone." "Very good, now let's move on." The Headmistress says. We finish taking notes and leave heading back to our dorms.

 _ **Hey guys it's been too long but here you go! This is the longest chapter so far. I have been studying for finals and they are just around the corner but I will do my best to update the next chapter is coming soon. I need your input do you this Jay should forget about Audrey and go for a Princess with and edgy side of stay with the Preppy Princess? I'm putting up a pole so see who you think is better for Jay. Don't forget to R &R!**_


	8. The Special Treat x2!

Chapter 8 The Special Treat x2!

I'm sitting in Computer tech watching some _Boring video on "How technology came to be."_ Basically it's just a longer less interesting version of Audrey's and I project that we did last week. Which we got an ++Aon. But anyway the classes almost over. RING! "Okay class do not forget we have a pop quiz on Monday. Enjoy your weekend and stay out of trouble." Our teacher says. I grab my red beanie and bag before I leave Audrey is right behind me. "Yeah I think that last part was for me." I say while rolling my eyes. She laughs and shakes her head linking her arm through mine. "No I don't think so, he was looking at everyone not just you." "If you say so." Is all I say.

We continue to walk toward the field we have practice for another game coming up. I unlink myself from Audrey. "Hey I need to return this book to the library I'll see you out there." She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away. I walk into the big library and head to the front desk and put the book on "How to play Pro Tourney. " In the drop box and I turn to leave but a brownish-green head stops me. "Hey Tasha, shouldn't you be on the tourney field practicing?" I ask when I sit across from her. Her dark brown eyes flicker at me then back down at the book she's reading.

"No actually I can't a certain princess made sure that last week." She says in a sickly sweet voice. "So how is the arm doing?" I ask. "It would have been fully healed if _somebody_ would stop bumping into me every now and then when I see her in the hallway." She closed book. I laugh "Really your reading a cookbook? Tasha you're an amazing chief you don't need to read those since all your meals are family recipes." She just nods and gets up to put it back. I follow her "Jay those boys need you, don't worry I'll be sitting on the bench watch and cheering, so go before your Dad benches you." She pushes me with her right arm towards the door. I wave and sprint to the field.

Audrey sees me first and smiles brightly at me I send her my signature smirk and go change into my uniform and we go over a new move that has me as the main man. "Alright good practice today boys bring it in." We huddle up and fist bump then head to the showers "Jay hold up we need to talk." Coach Aladdin says. Carlos pats me on the back saying "ooo your in trouble." I just shake my head and stand next to my Dad. "You were late, care to tell me why?" "Yes I was returning a book to the library and I was also checking up on Tasha." My Dad nods. "And how is she?" "She says that it would have healed but someone keeps bumping into her on purpose." "Ahh and how are you and Audrey?" "We are better than we were a month ago." He just nods. "Hey Jasmine and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight I know that Jada would love that." I smile "Yeah sure can I bring Audrey?" He nods.

"Go hit the showers will see you both tonight." I head to the lockers to take a quick shower and change. I'm walking back to the dorms and I see Audrey purposely bump into Tasha's injured shoulder making her fall to the ground all her stuff flying everywhere. "Oops I'm so sorry Tasha I did not see you there." Audrey says rather innocently. I'm about to go and help her but Carlos beats me too it. "Here Tasha let me help you." He grabs all of her heavy books and hands her backpack to her. "Thanks Carlos." He nods. I make my presence know by taking the books from Carlos "Hey bud can you put this in our dorm while I take those for Tasha?" He takes my backpack and game bag without a word. Leaving the three of us standing there. "Jay that is so nice of you, but she can get those." Audrey says while trying to take to books out of my hands. "No I got these and I'll meet you outside of your dorm in a few minutes. Shall we?" Tasha and I walk away leaving an open mouth Audrey behind.

"Are you okay? I saw what she did and it looked like it hurt." I ask as we walk to her dorm. "Yeah I'm okay and thanks but I don't need your help." I look at her. "I'm sorry I'm just not use to anyone having my back other than my roommate." We are outside her dorm. She unlocks the door and I see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes. "Hey Melody I'm back." Tasha says. The girl turns around. "Jay this is Melody the Little Mermaid's daughter." "Where's her tail?" I ask. She laughs "I do not have one but I can breath underwater quite well." I just nod and put Tasha's books on her bed. "Hey I'm sorry about my girlfriend, really hope this does not happen to you again." I say and close her door. I hear a squeal. "Tasha the son of Jafar just helped you out and how come you didn't tell me?" I hear Melody ask. "For exactly this reason. You always get like this whenever some boy walks me back here." "Okay that maybe true but none of those boys actually come in here and he is so gorgeous how do not stare at him all day?" I smirk and shake my head. I walk to Audrey's dorm and knock on the door. Jane opens it and walks out and closes the door behind me.

I lean against Audrey's bedpost and just stare at her. She doesn't look at me. "Audrey what has Tasha done to cause you to hate her so much?" She still won't talk "Fine and here I was going to ask you to accompany me to dinner that I'm going to be attending with my parents but-." I pause and start walking towards her door. "I guess not." I open her door. "Jay, wait." _Hook, line, and sinker._ I smirk and turn around looking serious. "I'm sorry but she's trying to steal you from me." Judging from my expression she rolls her eyes. "Ugh you are such a guy! Why can't you see that I did what I did so that you would not leave me like Ben did." She looks down. "Your telling me you're the reason that Tasha is not cheering at this next game? Why would you do that? She's my friend. I'm dating you not her I was coming to see you not her. I'm not Ben." I take a deep breath and sit on her bed. "Will you come with me tonight for an early dinner with my parents?" She smiles and nods. "Get dressed I'll be back in an hour."

With that I get up and leave her room heading back to my dorm. "He lives." Carlos says in a joking matter. I see Mal and Evie there as well laughing along with him. I don't even want to know what Evie has in that bag. "Jay we heard your having dinner with your folks so I asked Evie here to make you a in the now look." Carlos says. I look at the black suit with the red tie "Really? I'm not wearing that." Mal actually gives me the look wear-it-or-else face and I groan in annoyance and go into the bathroom to change. It fits and I tie my long hair back. I stepped out and show my three good friends. Evie nods her head in approval. Carlos high fives me and Mal just smiles. I leave them and go retrieve my date.

I turn another corner and almost bump into Tasha. " You know we have got to stop meeting like this." I ask with a smirk. She shakes her head. "Family dinner?" She asks. I nod with a smile. "Hey so Ben came to my dorm and said that his parents okayed sending food to the families on the Isle." I hug her gently and say. "That's awesome so when does this project start so I can help?" I ask. "A day after your Tourney game." I nod and we part ways I pick up Audrey and we take the limo waiting for us and head to the Palace. The ride is quiet and once we are there we are usher to a dining room. My parents greet us and we sit down and have a great meal. I feel so different now I feel like this is where I really belong. We finish eating dessert and we say goodbye to my parents. "Sleep well Jaden." My mother says. I hug her and my father. Pet Jada and we head back to the dorms. I walk Audrey to her room and kiss her goodnight.

I get into my dorm and see Carlos passed out on his bead with Dude next to him I change hang the suit up and go to bed psyched about the game tomorrow.

The next day Carlos and I leave or dorm early to join the team. Coach Shang said he had something he wanted to say to all of us. So once we arrive on the field I see the Cheers squad going over there routine I see Audrey yelling at Jane about something and I see Tasha sitting on the bench with a hand brace on her right arm. "Alright boy gather around." My attention turns to Coach Shang I join the group with Ben and Carlos on either side of me. "So boys this is it after today, when we win this game it's off to the Tourney Championship. You all have worked hard and it only gets harder after this, so if anyone thinks it will be too much you can leave now." No one makes a move to leave. Both my Dad and Shang smile. "Then let's win this for Auradon Prep."

Not long after that little speech we do a warm up and soon the bleachers start filling up. I see Mal and Evie sitting next to Lonnie and Melody. Carlos is taking a break talking to Tasha. I walk over to them but am stopped once again by my girlfriend. "Jay you what are you doing your team is over there." Audrey says while pointing behind me. "I know but I'm going to get Carlos the games going to start soon." She sighs and kisses me then joins the other cheerleaders. I just shake my head and jog over to Carlos and Tasha. "Hey Carlos we have to go the game is going to start soon." I say. He nods. "Hey Tasha can you hold Dude till the games over?" She looks at him and holds her good arm out. "Thanks" She just nods. We start to walk away and she shouts "Good luck to the both of you." I turn my head and smirk at her than we jog back to the team.

The score is 3-4 with the Neverland Pirates leading and only a minute left. Carlos is sitting on the bench and I'm out playing. I look at my Dad he gives me a small nod as in to say _It's time._ Coach Shang calls Riley back and Carlos comes in. Were in position the ref blows the whistle and I fake right with the ball then pass it to Chad who fake left and passes it to Ben who gets tackled and the ball goes flying up. Carlos hit one of the Pirates with his shield then hits the ball to me and I hurtle and dodge through the KillZone and score we are tied 4-4 with 20 seconds left. We run the same play and this time Ben hits the ball to Carlos and he scores. He looks in a daze, but soon realizes what just happened and he does a happy dance and we all lift him up saying his name.

We put him down I give him a noogie "You did it Carlos." He laughs and says. "Thanks can you let me go now?" I do but he loses his balance and lands on his tailbone. I shake my head and help him up. I search the crowd and see Evie and Mal giving us thumbs up while Melody and Lonnie scream. I see Audrey running toward me with a huge smile on her face. I catch her in my arms and she kisses my cheek. "Jay that was so great I'm so happy for you and the team." I just smirk and look over her head to see Tasha with a smirk of her own. I let go of Audrey and dash over and give her a gentle hug. "Congrats Jay you earned it." "Thanks Tasha, are you going to the after party?" "Well to be honest I was just going to go back to my dorm and relax." I raise an eyebrow "Come on like it or not your apart of this too." "Alright fine." I hug her once more and say "Will talk later about the shipment amount to give to each family then." She nods and walks back towards the dorms.

The after party is in full swing with everyone showing their school spirit wearing Blue and Gold. Of course Mal is sticking with her green and purple look. Audrey is hanging on my arm talking to Evie about clothes and Carlos is sitting on one of the couches petting Dude. I scan the crowd for Tasha and I find her she's wearing a green dress with a tan vest and black combat boots. Sitting in a lounge chair with a drink in hand. I release myself from Audrey. Grab a plate pile snacks and a pizza on it walk over to Tasha and sit across from her. "Hey why are you not socializing." She looks at me shakes her head and says. "Maybe because I'm not the social type." "I see. so anyway about the shipments." She takes a sip of her drink and nods. "Well for starters were going to need all the food groups." I nod. "Including chocolate chips?" I ask. She raises a brow at me then laughs. "Who told you that?" I tell Lonnie said that when they were making a midnight snack. Tasha rolls her eyes. "Lonnie just likes chocolate." I nod shake my head and eat the pizza and chips. "So I was thinking of having several shipments per villain. And keep that going. I don't like it when we have all of this." She gestures around us with her hands. "And they have to steal from one another just to survive. But it was outta my hands till now. And it's thanks to you for your help." I nod and say. "Well it was your idea I just gave my input."

She smiles, but it soon vanishes when she looks past me. I turn around to see Chad his fists clenched as he stared at me with pure hatred. I turn back to Tasha "What's his problem." I ask. She just rolls her eyes. "Chad has liked me since we were little and now it's just turned into obsession." I nod she looks uncomfortable. "So you never dated him?" "Nope and I never will his not my type, too clingy for my taste." I nod look back only to see Chad talking to Audrey. _Great._ She make eye contact with me before approaching with Chad in tow. I look back at Tasha and she's seem so calm like she's not letting this affect her. "Jay tell me your not planning on dumping me for her." While pointing at Tasha. Before I get the chance Chad says. "Tasha what are you doing? Your not supposed to me talking to him." This causes her to laugh saying "And you became my father when?" With that she stood up and was in front of him. "Listen here mister, I can talk to whomever I want. I'm not your girlfriend nor will I ever be." Chad is speechless he walks away.

Then she turns to Audrey. "You honestly think he would throw you away for the like of me? I case you didn't know Jay here is helping me send food to the families on the Isle of the Lost." She said that last part a little louder. I stand up and say. "It's true, and with Ben's help that is happening the day after tomorrow." Audrey looks at me shocked "Well it's sweet of you to help, but I think Tasha's got it from here. You've done your part now she and Ben can do the rest." I glare at her and look over her head seeing Mal and Carlos holding back an enraged Evie. I've never seen her so upset before. Then I look at Audrey "Like you could stop me, I helped Tasha start this now I'm going to help her finish it." With that I walk away I hear Audrey yell. "We are through!"

I turn back about to respond but this time Tasha beats me too it. "Really? Your gonna break up with him when he's trying to make a difference?" Audrey looks at her with pure rage "You always do this Tasha take what isn't yours not caring how it affects people." I walk back up to Audrey and say "You don't own me Princess, no one does. Tasha is just trying to help people from my home I thought you'd be as excited as everyone else, but I guess not. I think we'd be better off as friends." "Jay wait, let's work this out." She says grabbing my arm. I shake my head and release her hold on me. "See you around Audrey." I walk away with Mal, Evie, Carlos and Tasha. "Now you see why I don't go to parties." We nod our heads laughing heading back to the dorms as the music from the after party grows faint behind us. "So Tasha would you mind if we helped out those are our people too." Evie asks. "Not at all the more the merrier." She said. With that in mind we go our separate ways to our rooms.

 _ **Here you guys go the next chapter is on time! Ha how about that? So of course I wanna know what you all think of this chapter, was it too much or too little? I don't know if you noticed but the Title refers to Jay having dinner with his parents and the go for sending food to the Isle of the Lost. Audrey's showing off her evil side toward Tasha but why? You'll find out soon enough! Until next time...**_


	9. Hope & Kidnapped!

Chapter 9 Hope & Kidnapped!

I wake up early Sunday feeling great. _Today's the day!_ Yup! Today were helping Tasha and her mother Tiana bring food to the families on the Isle of the Lost. I grab my leather vest and look at the back of it, the symbol of the King Cobra my "Dad's" symbol. _Well former dad's, I should ask Tasha if she could change this._ I look at the time and shake Carlos awake. "Carlos we have to go." He groans and looks at the clock. "Jay it's only 5:15." I nod. "I know. And we told Mal and Evie we would meet them in the front of the school at 5:20." I say while heading out the door. I hear him grab his jacket and say. "Come on Dude." I laugh as we dash towards the front of the school we pass Audrey but we don't have time to see her reaction. We make it to Mal and Evie with a minute to spare. They laugh at us. "I think we should wake them up from now on Mal." I roll my eyes but smile. "So where is our ride Jay?" Carlos asks.

I smirk and look up. "Right there." They look up and there eyes grow wide. "Jay is that?" "My Dad's friend Carpet yeah, Mal it is." I get on and they just stand there shocked. "What are you guys waiting for?" They look at each other than climb on I grab the front of Carpet and soon were flying. "Jay do you think your dad will let me borrow this?" Carlos asks while petting Dude I just shrug. "So when did you learn to fly on this?" Evie asks. "My Mom and Dad taught me the basics and I'm a fast learner." Soon were soaring above Tasha's Castle. We land and thank Carpet. Heading to the front gate we see Tasha's little brother "Hey Nate." I greet him. He looks up startled, than smiles. "Hey guys hold on I'll tell them to let you in." He bolts to the lead guard and he nods his head and the gate opens.

We walk in and are greeted by Tasha's Dad Naveen. "Oh hello, my wife and Tasha are in the kitchen." I nod and I lead them there. I see Queen Tiana first she has tons of pot and pans surrounding her. Then I see Tasha her brownish-green hair is in a bun and she's not wearing her leather jacket. "Are y'all just gonna stand there?" Nate says pushing past me. I laugh and turn to my friends. "Okay guys let's get to work." Tasha as well as Tiana put us in stations of where we are needed. Evie and Mal are one decorating the cookies as well as the care packages. Carlos and I are helping with lifting the heavier pots and pans. While Tasha and her mom take care of all the cooking.

We work at a fast pace and finish making all the food for every family by 8. Myself, Mal, Carlos, and Evie are sitting on the couches in the lounge area exhausted. "Man I'm hungry." Carlos says while putting his hand on his stomach. As if on cue Tasha comes in with a huge tray filled with food. "My momma and I wanna thank you for all your help so here is breakfast, I assume y'all haven't eaten." Carlos is the first one up grabbing a plate and piling on pancakes, bacon, and sausage and finally some orange juice then he looks around. "Where's Dude?" "He's eating with Princess." Tasha says Mal snorts. Tasha just rolls her eyes and smiles. "Tasha why don't you join us?" Evie asks after she got her food. We eat a great breakfast and then head back inside to start loading the food into the four trucks With the Auradon seal on them.

"Alright that's the last of them." King Naveen says while play at tune on his ukulele. Tasha just rolls her eyes. Queen Tiana turns to us. "I wanna thank y'all for all your help." We all smile and nod. Nate shoves past us taking the clipboard outta his sisters hands. He tries to make a run for it but, gets caught by his sisters magic. "Nice try Nate, but your not coming. Your staying with mom and dad." He groans and nods. Tasha turns to us. "Shall we?" Myself, Evie, Carlos and Mal all pile in the limo. Carpet tries to follow. "Sorry Carpet but, if you come then you will just be a rug that would get stolen." He seems to understand what Tasha says and leaves. Carlos sits back and eats some candy. "Here we go."

We just passed through the magic barrier back to the Isle of the lost. "Were back!" Evie says with glee. Mal rolls her eyes and reminds her. "Were here to give the villains and their families food, we did not come here to socialize." She gets out and the rest of us follow. "Oh Tasha steer clear of Dr. Facilier, daughter." She just shrugs. "I have no magic here and neither does she so if anything happens I can take care of myself." With that she tells her men what house to give care packages too.

"Evie?" We all turn to see the Evil Queen and Cruella De'vil. "Oh, Carlos." She run over and hugs him. He does not hug her back. "Evie dear are done? Did you bring it?" The Evil Queen asks. Evie just shakes her head. "MAL!" We all look and see Maleficent and her henchmen. Mal look at me then at Tasha I nod and stand by here. "What is the meaning of this?" Maleficent gestures all around her. Tasha steps in front of me. "It's my doing, I'm the reason for all of this." Cruella looks shocked but it turns to joy when she sees the food. "Oh how uh kind of you to do such a thing." Maleficent glares at her. Then smiles wickedly. I get chills I know that look. I step in front of Tasha again. "Jay what will your father say when he finds out you are guarding Aladdin's daughter?" "She's not his kid." Carlos says. "No matter Knuckleheads! Get her." Mal, Evie, Carlos, and I are shoved outta the way I fall backward and my head hits something hard everything goes black.

"Jay. JAY! Wake up!" Evie says. I groan and sit up. I look around "Where is Tasha?" "We don't know, Mal's gone too." Carlos says. "We know where they are come on." I say, but they don't follow. "Jay they are not at Maleficent's house we have no idea where they are. All we have is this." Evie says and hands me Tasha's teardrop bracelet. I clench my fist around it, stand up. "Well we can't just sit here and wait. I made a promise to Tasha's parents that I would keep her safe. But I cannot do that if were stay here let's get going." They just nod and follow me. We head into a familiar alleyway and begin our search.

"Remember not to ask about Tasha otherwise they won't help us." Carlos says. I roll my eyes "I'm not asking anyone that will draw too much attention to us." I say. "Alerting Maleficent's Knuckleheads we are on her trail." Evie finishes and I nod. "Alright we search during the night, the day will leave us to exposed. And second we steer clear of our parents they maybe in on this." "Uh Jay don't you mean Mine and Evie's mom?" I shake my head "Jafar still thinks I'm his son, but I'm not. But he does not know that, and we're going to keep it that way for now." They nod and we continue looking through windows anything that will help. "Jay look at this." Evie hands me one of Tasha's green fingerless gloves. "Alright let's go." We head north toward the square.

 _Tasha wherever you are I will find you. Mal you hold on too were coming._

 _ **Hey y'all it's been awhile I know you have all been waiting to here it is. Wow some interesting things have happened. Will the trio find Tasha and Mal in time? Let me know what you think the next chapter is in the making. Happy Star Wars the Force Awakens day! I'm so excited I and I can't wait to see how this one goes.**_  
 _ **Don't forget to R &R! **_


	10. The Escape & The Announcement

Chapter 10 The Escape & The Announcement

It's morning when we reach Gaston's "Fitness" House. Evie laughs quietly "Really of all the terrifying places to hide them this is the best they can do?" I shake my head and smirk. _Heh this will be easier than I thought._ We head inside and were almost crushed by Gaston's huge club. "Whoa he finally upgraded." Carlos whispers. Evie looks at him like he's grown another eye. "This way." We follow Carlos towards the back of the house. We freeze when we hear voices.

"Ah come on little princess just tell me where that thing is so I can have my precious Belle back." I hear Tasha snort. "You do realize that she married King Adam don't you?" Judging from Gaston's silence he didn't know. Mal laughs "Even I knew that and I wasn't even around." "Quiet little fairy that has no power." "And here I thought I was taken by a real legendary villain, but you ain't nothing but a desperate fool." Tasha says. _Easy Tasha don't overdo it._ I think while we watch.

"Jay they are chained to his targets." Evie says in a hushed voice. "And Gaston hasn't missed." Carlos adds. I nod. "Okay here's the plan. Carlos I'm going to need you to create a diversion. While Evie and I free them." "You can count on me, but what happens if I run into our parents?" He asks. "Just run to our hideout no one but us knows about it and stay there until we get back." He nods. "Evie you ready?" She smirks at me and nods.

Carlos charges Gaston causing him to drop his bow and arrows. "Gaston your losing your touch, your not even worth fighting. A real challenge would be Hades, or even Ursula you're a lame excuse for a villain." He laughs bitterly. "Uh, Carlos I'd run if I were you." Tasha says. "Why? His aim hasn't improved since he's been here. He couldn't even take out the Beast with his arrows he had to stab him." Carlos says with a smirk.

"RAHHH!" Carlos books it to the front of the store with Gaston not too far behind. "Get back here you little runt!" Is all we hear and the door closes. "Come on Jay." Evie says. We emerge from the darkness and run straight to Mal and Tasha. I take one of the lock picks outta my pocket and hand it to Evie. "Do I want to know where you got this?" I just shrug and say. "Abu." We get them both unchained about to make a run for it when evil laughter stops us.

"Mwhahahaha. Did you really think Gaston would let you leave so soon?" "Lefou." Evie says. He comes out of the shadows. "Hey you remembered my name, I will not let you pass." Tasha steps forward. "Hmm, your not as intimidating as I thought you'd be." Lefou grabs the club next to him. I step in front of Tasha. He charges club raised ready to strike. I grab the club tossing it to the other side of the house. "Hey! No Fair." Evie and Mal laugh at him. "A short fella against four teens, it's your own fault for goin' it alone." Tasha scolds. Lefou headbutts me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. In the process tossing Tasha into weights knocking her out cold. Evie runs over to her. While Mal grabs some rope with a hook and throws it Lefou's way stopping him from hitting Evie with a chair. She ties him up with a gag. "He wasn't nicknamed the Mad Man for nothing."Mal mutters.

"We have to get Tasha out of here she needs help and no healer here will help her." Evie says. "Jay your going to have to carry to our hideout." Mal says. I nod and left her up gently. We leave Gaston's house and head to our hideaway. "Jay do you think Carlos was caught by our parents?" Evie whispers. "Nah Carlos is smarter than he looks." Once we reach our lair I lay Tasha down on the small bed. "What took you guys so long?" Carlos asks. We just glare at him.

"What happened to Tasha?" Carlos asks. "She'll be a whole lot better when we get her back home." Evie says. "Will why not call her parents on the walkie talkie so they can have a ride arranged for us now?" He suggest. Mal nods and takes Tasha's walkie talkie out of her purse. "Put it on loud." Carlos says. "But not too loud." Evie says. "Ello?" King Naveen asks. "King Naveen do you think you can have a car sent here asap?" Evie asks urgently. "Yes, yes of course now tell me what is going on?" I speak before anyone else tries. "Sir it's my fault Tasha is in a lot of pain right now." "What do you mean?" "She has a concussion and a few broken ribs." Mal says. "Alright the car will be there in 10 minutes make sure you are at the entrance." He hangs up.

"MAL! Evie, dear where are you? Carlos come here!" We hear three female voices say. "Oh, man quick put the walkie talkie back in her purse and turn out the lights!" Carlos says and we follow his lead. With the lights out we stay as quiet as possible. "Where could they have run off too, my poor Evie." The Evil Queen says. "Forget Evie we must find that little green Princess, she is the key." Maleficent says. "Too what exactly?" We hear Cruella De'vil ask. "Revenge." "But weren't our children sent there to carry that out for us?" Q asks. "Nevermind them, now let's head to the docks Gaston told me they had run off in that direction. Quickly so we can catch her!"

It not long before their voice grow fainter. I peek out to make sure that the coast is clear. "Come on guys we don't have much time." I carry Tasha and we book it to the entrance. "Hey come back here!" We hear Lefou say. But we don't stop we're almost there. "Jay I can see Tasha's limo, Hurry!" Evie says. As she and Mal dash ahead of me. "Carlos let's move!" We run faster than ever before getting in and gently place Tasha on the seat. "Go,go!" Mal says. The driver hits the gas and soon where back in Auradon.

Once we arrive at Tasha's home we are greeted with her parents, my parents, King Adam and Queen Belle, Ben, Audrey and Chad. "Jay let us get out first." Mal says as the door opens they all pile out, and with Carlos's help I take Tasha back into my arms. I hear gasps but I don't pay attention to them. "Jay why don't you take Tasha to our healer." I nod stiffly and I follow Queen Tiana to their healer. "Thank you, now go and join the others." I nod and leave but turn back around and ask. "Can you let me know when she's awake." "Of course." With that I race back to the entrance and see that they are all waiting for me.

I stand by my good friends waiting for what they have to say. "Jay, Mal, Carlos, and Evie. You appear to be bring more trouble every day. I mean look at what happened to Princess Tasha. I'm sorry but you four have worn out your welcome here." King Adam says. Chad smirks and says "It's been nice knowing you." Audrey stands in front of me "Jay I really wish you would have listen to me about-" I cut her off. "No Audrey I glad I didn't." Then I turn to King Adam. "Look I'm sorry that Tasha was hurt, but you make it seem as if we left her there when we didn't." "Yes, Adam my friend do not be a grumpy they did a good deed." King Naveen says. "Adam Dear perhaps your being a bit hasty." Queen Belle says. "Father please." Ben begs. "It would appear that I went overboard, you can stay." With that Ben and his parent leave. "Achidanza! Great work, I never doubted you for a second. I glad that my daughter has friends like you." King Naveen says.

"How can you be happy about this? These outsiders are staying." Chad complaints. Naveen just shrugs. I turn to Mal and Evie. "So thanks for the help." I say with a smirk. They just roll their eyes. "Jay." I whip around to face Audrey. "Are you still taking me to Ben's Coronation?" She asks. I shake my head. "Sorry Princess. But hey why don't you go with Chad, you two have lots in common." "Like what?" She asks. Mal cuts me off. "Like how you two don't like change." Carlos nods. Audrey is furious but before she can say anything King Naveen cuts in. "I believe you two should go if you have nothing nice to say. King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine, come you must join us for dinner. Enjoy your loneliness Abinaza." And with that we all follow him inside.

"Jaden you have made us so proud." My mother says while hugging me. My dad pats me on the back. "I proud as well my son." "This is a happy moment smile. Achidanza!" King Naveen takes a picture of us. "I'll have this sent to your Palace soon. Now if you will excuse me I must go and see my daughter." We all nod and sit in the lounge. After about 45 minutes Louis comes in "Hey y'all the grub is ready in the dining room." We all stand and follow him to the Dining Room. Queen Tiana and King Naveen are sitting and waiting. My parents sit next to Tasha's and my friends and I sit across from each other. Dinner is being served just as Prince Nate comes in and takes a seat next to me.

The special tonight is Jambalaya with some biscuits. "Queen Tiana this is amazing can you teach me how to make this?" Evie asks. Queen Tiana smiles. "Of course dear." Evie smiles brightly and we continue our meal. Nate leaves taking some Jambalaya with him. "Nate where are you going with that?" His father asks. "To Tasha." "Well at least let Jay carry if for you." His mother says. I stand up gently taking the bowl outta his little hands and I follow him to the healer and sits on the bed that his sister lies motionless on.

I set the food on the table closest to the bed. I turn to leave but a faint voice stops me in my traces. "Jay, wait." I whip around and see Tasha looking at me with a weak smile on her face. "Achidanza! I'll go get Momma and Papa!" With that Nate dashes outta the room. "So what's in the bowl?" She asks. "Your Mom's famous Jambalaya." I say with a smirk. "Hmm it smells good." "Well it tastes awesome." She nods and we just chat about what had happened while she was out. "Nothin' to exciting." She said. I nodded. "Hey Tasha why don't you and Audrey get along?" I ask. Before she can give me an answer my parents, her parents and our friends walk in.

"I told y'all we'd be interrupting a conversation." Queen Tiana scolds and they leave. "Well I'll give you the short 'n' sweet version. Audrey and I come from different views on life she does not think that we should forgive those who have caused us harm. Were as I am all for forgivin' and forgettin'. I can't really explain why we don;'t get along it just happened and she's been bitter ever since. Honestly she may hate me because of Chad. But she needs to get over it he's not my type." She says. I laugh "That was short and sweet version? Man I would hate to hear the long version." Tasha rolls her eyes at me and finishes eating. I get up to leave. "Take care Tasha." She nods. Her family joins her after I leave.

Myself, Evie, Carlos and Mal are sitting in one of Tasha's limos driving back to the dorms. "Man what a crazy day, I'm beat." Carlos says yawning. Mal and Evie nod their heads in agreement. Once we arrive we go our separate ways and get some sleep.

 _ **A week later...**_

"Alright tomorrow is family day and since most of your parents can't be here due to uh, distance we've arranged a special treat." The Headmistress says with a smile as we sit in 'Remeidal Goodness' class. She turns around and we get up from out chairs and take a few steps till we are in front of a TV.

"I don't see anything nor do I hear. It's broken." We see Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar. "CAN I PLEASE SEE THE REMOTE! I hate technology." We see Maleficent stressing trying to figure out the device. "Oh! Evie look at you so beautiful. You know what they say 'The poison apple doesn't fall from the tree' " Evie's mom says. "Oh who's the old bat?" Cruella asks. "This is FairyGodmother." Mal says. "Still trying to do tricks with eggplants?" Mal's mom taunts. "I turned a _**pumpkin**_ into a beautiful carriage." The Headmistress defends herself. "You couldn't give Cinderella till 1 am I mean really; What the little hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?" The villains laugh. "They were **MICE**!"Mal and Evie gentilly get her out of view.

"MAL!" Maleficent says causing us all to flinch. "I m-miss you." She stutters. "Your children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar says. I roll my eyes. "Jay what is wrong?" He asks. "Well since this will be the s will be the last time I see you I might as well just get it off my chest. Why did you take me away from my home?" I say furious. "What are you talking about this is your home!" HE argues. "No it's not I want to know the reason why you took me away from my real parents Jasmine and Aladdin." I say. "Lies is what they said you are my son!" I shake my head and look at Evie. _"Mirror mirror in my hand who is the man who stole Jay from this land?"_ It shifts and Jafar sees his own face staring back at him. "Alright moving on." Maleficent says annoyed. "How long does mommy have to wait to see you?" she asks. Mal responds with, "There's a big Coronation coming up soon so sometime after that." "When?" "Friday 10 am."

"You sure I can't see you before then? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that- I mean you my little nugget that I love so much." _Nice save Maleficent._ I shake my head. "Yes I completely understand mother." Mal says. Cruella gasps. "Carlos is that a dog? Hmm Baby yes it would be the perfect size for earmuffs." She laughs evilly while stroking her fake fur. "He's the perfect size for a pet, Dude loves me and I love him and FYI your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!" "Oh!" His mother looks hurt. "Ooh burn." Jafar says. "Why don't you go steal someone else's kid you two-timing salesman!" Cruella argues. "Yes, I stole him but anyone talking to stuffed animals-" I cut it off with a strained sigh.

"I'm so sorry." The Headmistress says sadly. "Thanks for the 'Special treat'" I say sincerely. She nods "Of course." Then she leave I grab mine and Carlos's bags. "Mal what do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asks. "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." She says with a 'conving' smile. "Really?" Carlos asks hopeful. Mal shakes her head. "No I think we are definitely gonners." "Yeah." Evie agrees silently. We walk off in different directions to out next classes.

 _ **Happy New Year! Man did this chapter take awhile. Jay was finally able to confront Jafar about why he kidnapped him though he didn't get much of an answer to why? Poor Tasha got pretty beat up in this one too but she's a fighter. So I've been getting some complaints about grammar errors, people usually when an idea for this story comes to me it's in the middle of the night! It's not like my typing doesn't make sense! But besides that I like how some of you what Jay and Audrey back together and some of you want to give Jay and Tasha a try, I love reading what you guys have to say. XD R &R! The more comments the better!**_


	11. The Plan & Family Day!

Chapter 11 The Plan & Family Day!

The four of us are sitting in Carlos and I's dorm later that night going over the plan to get the wand. "Okay so we all know what this looks like. So you guys will be up on the balcony under the Beasts bell jar. Ben will be coming through here." She shows us the map she drew and where we need to be. "I will be in the very front. Carlos." He nods. "Ok so I'll find our limo so we can break the barrier and get back to the Isle with the wand." "Perfect Evie you'll use this to take out the driver, two sprays and he will be out like a light." "Ok." Evie says quietly.

Carlos and I sit on our beds. "Mal you want to break Ben's true love spell?" Evie asks. "Yeah, you know for after." Carlos and I exchange looks. "I've just been thinking, when the villains come back and begin to loot and drive everyone from their homes, and imprison their leaders and destroy everything that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra cruel." With that she closes her spellbook and leaves. "Mal." Evie says softly. It's quiet for awhile then Evie leaves taking the perfume bottle with her.

I can't seem to get to sleep turn over and see Dude lying on his side and Carlos facing away from him. I get up as silently as I can grab my leather vest and red beanie put on my shoes and head outta the room. I wonder aimlessly through the dorms and soon I'm outside I decide to sit on a bench next to the small pond. I not sure how long I've been out here until I sense someone next to me.

I turn and I see Tasha in her black leather jacket her brownish green hair is to the side in curls and she in sleepwear. "Penny for yuh thoughts?" She asks. "Tasha how have you been?" I ask. She shrugs. "Better than I was three weeks ago." I nod. "So why are you out here?" "I just needed to clear my head." I lie. "Uh huh, well when you feel like tellin' me the truth you know where to find me." She says as she gets up to leave. I swiftly grab her hand. "Tasha wait." She sighs and sits back down. "I can't tell you because it' would ruin this friendship." She puts her hand on mine. "Jay, it's fine I already know about the real reason y'all are here. I'm not mad." I look at her in shock. "How?" Tasha shrugs. "Momma Odie." I just nod. "So I'm assuming y'all are gonna go through with it?" "I don't know." I say honestly.

"Just don't tell your girlfriend about that or she'll leave you." "Audrey is not my girlfriend anymore and hasn't been for three weeks though she tried and failed to get me back." Tasha nods and shakes her head. "Huh well you got nothin' to worry about then." I nod. "Hey Tasha do you think you can change this symbol on my vest?" She smirks and nods. "Lemme see." I take off my vest and hand it to her. She looks at it. She snaps her fingers and the King Cobra changes into what appears to be a Tiger with a lamp in it's mouth with a carpet under it.

"There." She says with a smile. I raise my eyebrow. "What is this?" I ask. "It's the Cave of Wonders, the place where your father got the Lamp and met Carpet. Also where your former father tried to kill your dad." I nod my head and smile. "I know this is last minute, but would you like to be my date to Family Day tomorrow?" I ask. She turns away from me then whips back around, her face serious. "I ain't nobody's rebound." I nod. "And you never will be." I say sincerely. She gives me a small smile. "I don't see why not." I grin. "We best be going back inside it's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Tasha says as she gets up. I follow suit. "And why is that?" I ask. She rolls her eyes. "Well who do you think is makin' all the food?"

"I see." I begin to follow her in the direction to her dorm. "No, no, no, your royal highness, you are goin' that way." Tasha says and turns me in the opposite direction giving me a shove. I take a few steps turn and look at her then head back to my dorm and go to bed.

 _ **The next day...**_

I wake up with stretch and shift and look at the clock next to my trophy. 10:15 am. I groan and get up only to see Carlos still asleep with Dude next to him. I look to my left and see two suits. I look at the one marked 'Jay'. I look at the note that's attached to it. _Jay I made this for you and you must wear it or else! Xx Evie._ I roll my eyes and look at what she made. She made me a leather jacket with burgundy and black with a white button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. No tie. _Thank you Evie._ I go and see what she made for Carlos. A black leather jacket with a white button down shirt with a red tie, black shorts, one of his red fingerless gloves, his signature black and white tail, and he's shoes as well as his socks match mine.

I smack him with one of my pillows. "Ow! what was that for?" I just smirk and shrug. "We have a brunch to attend and knowing Evie and Mal will be in here in an hour to yell at us for making them late." With that I walk into the bathroom talk a quick shower dress in the suit Evie made and tie my hair back. Once I'm out I Carlos pushes past me and shuts the door I sit on my bed and glance at the clock. 10:55. _Mal and Evie will be here in fifteen minutes._

Carlos emerges out of the bathroom ten minute later dressed and picks up Dude taking off the jacket that Evie made for him and brushes his fur. There's a knock on the door five minutes later and Carlos opens it to reveal Mal dress in blue and purple leather jacket with a white button down, a blue and purple skirt, and black heels. Evie in a blue, green and black dress on with her signature red heart necklace, with her black and gold heels, and a small golden crown in her hair to complete her look.

"Mal I think I did it again." Evie says with a smirk. I just shake my head and get off my bed. "Can we go now?" I ask. We all walk out of the dorms and to the patio area of the school where Family Day is being held. We are on the upper level and we see the celebration has started without us. I see Ben, Tasha, Doug, Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Amer, and Melody in the center of it all.

BEN: Ma chere Mademoiselle,  
it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents  
your dinner!

ALL: Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

BEN&BOYS: They can sing, sing, sing,  
they can dance, dance, dance,  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best

C'mon!  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Go on, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest,  
Be our guest,  
Be our guest!  
C'mon!

Year!  
Be our guest!  
Year!

ALL: Beef ragout,  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
BEN: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

ALL: Be our guest,  
Be our guest,  
Be our guest,  
Be our guest,

Be our guest!

By that time Myself, Evie Carlos and Mal have joined the party and Carlos and I are enjoying tasting desserts from the chocolate fountain. "Jay don't ruin that outfit." Evie says in a sickly sweet tone. I nod. "Well Jay you clean up nicely." I turn to see Tasha standing in front of me. Her hair is in waves her teardrop tiara is missing, she is wearing a pistachio dress with tan leather fingerless gloves, and green and black wedge heels, I think that is what they are called anyway. "Tasha stop your embarrassing him." Melody says. I smile and see that her hair is curled and to the side she wearing a pale blue dress with black heels. "Tasha, Melody I love what you are wearing." Evie says smiling. Mal, Carlos, and I roll our eyes.

Tasha links her arm through mine and we walk around, she introduces me to Chad's parents, Melody's parents, Doug's parents, and several others before we join her family and mine on the patio. "Ah, Jay Tasha! Come join us." King Naveen says cheerfully. We socialize with them and then we hear a loud and shocked voice say. "YOU!" I turn to see that Ben had left Mal by herself and see Audrey and her grandmother talking to her. Tasha and I excuse ourselves and see what the commotions about.

"How are you here? And How have you stayed so young?" Before Mal can respond, Ben puts an arm around her. "Queen Leah, it's ok Maleficent is still on the Isle. This is her daughter Mal. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" "A chance to what Ben destroy us? Come on now you remember the poison apple and the spells." Queen Leah pauses. "The spells, my daughter was raise by Fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words, her first steps. I MISSED IT ALL!" She turns away upset. "Queen Leah it is not their fault." I look behind me and see my Mother has stepped forward. "I missed out on my own sons life because he was stolen from me when he was just born. And if I remember correctly it was you and Stefan would made you choice to let the Good Fairies to raise your daughter. You made your choice, and I was not given one. These kids are not their parents, we just need to give them a chance."My mother smiles at us and my dad nods is head in approval. Queen Leah nods though still upset about everything. Mal tries to apologize but Chad pushes her back. "Whoa whoa, hey stay away from her." "Don't do this Chad." Ben says. "What they were raised by their parents Ben, what do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way ok." Then he looks at Mal with disgust. "You stole another girls boyfriend." Then he looks at me. "You're a new prince that enjoys hurting people." I look down then back up and Tasha rubs my back to comfort me and glares at him. Then Chad looks at Evie. "And you, your nothing but a gold digger and a cheater." Evie looks at him evily.

 _"Mirror mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?"_ It shifts and we catch glimpse of Chad's face. He smacks her hand with the mirror out of his face causing her to stumble. "What? Come on." I shove him back. "Back off Chad alright." As Evie sprays the potion in his face. "Chad? Evie did something to Chad." Audrey says as she, Doug, and Lonnie try and wake him up. "Come on Mal." Evie says as she pulls her away from it all Carlos is close behind. "Guys!" Ben tries to call us back. "Jay." Mal says. l sadly release myself from Tasha and she and Melody give me a sad smile. I walk away from them join my friends.

We now sit in the outdoor study area much to our dismay Chad, Audrey and several other of out so called friends sit behind us. Doug is pacing looking agitated. Soon Ben finds us. "Hey guys how is everyone?" He asks. None of us respond. He pats me on the shoulder. Then stands behind Mal putting his hands on her shoulders."Hey listen forget about it. Let it go. After my Coronation tomorrow I promise everything will be ok." Myself and Evie are not convinced. "I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Then he walks away.

Doug quickly comes over to our table. "Listen Evie I want to talk about earlier-" But he's cut off by Chad. "Doug." "I'm so sorry Doug." Evie says softly. He nods. "Doug!" Chad calls. "Doug." Evie says weakly. "I'm sorry I can't." And he sadly sits back with the other Royals. Evie pushes her food tray away from her. "Jay Tasha and Melody are coming." Carlos whispers. I turn around and sure enough both girls are walking to our table. "Tasha Melody get over here." Chad says in a demanding voice. Once they reach us. She swiftly turns to face him. "Last I checked _Charming_ , you ain't got no hold on me. Nor will you ever." He's about to respond, but Melody cuts him off. "A real gentleman would ask a lady kindly to step away, but you aren't one so shush!" That shuts him up and Carlos laughs while I smirk. They both sit down Tasha next to me and Melody next to Mal. I gently put my hand on Tasha's waist she rests her head on my shoulder.

Our little victory is short lived because Audrey and Jane stand up giggling. "How long does she think it's going to last? Mal is just the 'Bad girl infatuation '." Audrey says. "Yeah I mean he's never gonna make a villain a Queen." Jane says and they both laugh. If looks could kill I think they both would be dead by now, several times by Evie, Melody, and Tasha. Mal opens her spellbook and says. _"Beware for swear, undo_ _Jane's_ _hair."_ She moves her finger and we hear Jane gasp. Audrey and the other girls laugh at her except for Lonnie who's checking to see if her hair is still there.

Mal, Tasha, Evie and Melody rise. "There's a lot more where that came from." Mal says. Tasha puts a hand on Evie's shoulder and smirks. "Need a hand with that?" She asks with a wicked glint in her brown eyes. Chad tries to make a move, but Tasha turns him into a blue frog with a snap of her fingers. The other girls and Audrey shriek only Lonnie picks him up. "Excuse me who do you think you are?" Audrey says. Mal glares at her."Do I look like I'm kidding?" None of the Royals move. Mal nods and flips through her spellbook. They scream and run away Lonnie too with blue Chad in her hands.

We all burst out laughing. "Nicely done roomy." Melody says. Tasha just shrugs. "Wait won't he just turn back into a prince if one of those princesses kiss him?" Carlos asks. We all turn to her and she shakes her head. "If any of them are foolish enough to do so they'll turn into one too." "Tasha are you sure your not rotten to the core?" Evie asks while leaning her head on her shoulder. She shakes her brownish green hair. "Nope, if anythin' I'm rotten around the edges." We all nod. "TASHA! MELODY!" We all whip around to see Queen Cinderella and Queen Mulan holding a blue Chad and a pink Lonnie in their hands looking furious.

"Told yuh, well that'll be our cue, we best be goin' see y'all later." Tasha says then leaves. "See you guys tomorrow bye." She dashes off to catch up to Tasha. Once they are out of earshot Mal turns and looks at us with a wicked glint in her grey eyes. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand on blow this popsicle stand." She says. Evie smiles. Mal slams her spellbook shut and walks away we all follow suit.

Later that evening Mal and Evie join us in our room. We refuse to join everyone else as they eat with their families. I know my parents are here, and they'll hopefully understand why I won't join them. KNOCK, knock! Evie gets up to open the door and we all see Melody and Tasha. "We come bring food and two special guests." Melody says and they both move out of the way to reveal Dude and Jada. Carlos picks up Dude and carries him to his bed. Jada walks in and jumps on my bed. Tasha and Melody put the plates, silverware, and food on our table in the middle of the room.

"So what did you turn Chad and Lonnie back human?" Carlos asks breaking the silence. Tasha sighs "Lonnie's back to normal, Chad on the other hand will stay that way till morning." We all get food and start eating. "Wait, why?" Evie asks. Melody responds. "Because of how he acted today towards you four. And us." Tasha nods then adds. "Normally Cinderella is the gentle Queen and King Henri is the rule enforcer, but their roles were switched today. His mother told me to change him back in the morning." Mal smirks and we continue to eat.

Carlos tries to give Dude some of his food but Tasha stops him. "Dude and Jada ate before we came in here they don't need anymore." He stops and finishes his food. "Tasha what is this?" Mal asks. "It's Fried Chicken with red beans and rice." She nods and sweat rolls down her face. "Mal is it to spicy for yuh? I thought I grabbed mild." With a snap of her finger two pitchers filled with water appear in front of us with glasses. Mal quickly grabs one and fills it to the brim with water. We all laugh.

"Is Ben coming over here too? He said he would." Mal says. Melody shakes her head. "No he's not, his mother told him once he finishes eating he's to go straight to bed." Mal nods. Once we finish Tasha makes everything disappear with one snap of her fingers. She turns to Evie. "After the Coronation tomorrow I'll try and get Queen Snow and King Ferdinand so you can talk to them." Evie smiles and nods. Tasha and Melody leave. I run outta the room to catch up with them. "Hey, wait up!" They stop and wait for me.

I walk them to their dorm in silence. Melody goes in and closes the door behind her. "Thank you." I say. Tasha raises and eyebrow. "For what?" "For bring a great friend and date today." She waves her hand. "No need to thank me for doin' somethin' naturally." I shrug and wrap my arms around her and lean in. She turns her head at the last minute and I end up kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry but your gonna have to work for that." I smirk at her and she lifts her hand to my cheek. I kiss her hand and release her. Tasha walks into her room turns and says "Goodnight." I say it back and the door closes. I hear Melody squeal again.

"Tasha you got yourself a boyfriend! Is he escorting to Coronation?" "No, I'll see him at the after party celebration." I smirk and walk back to my dorm and see that Evie and Mal are gone, but Dude and Jada are still here. "Mal and Evie left." Carlos says. _Thank you captain obvious!_ I roll my eyes and change into my sleepwear and go to bed with Jada lying next to me. _Tomorrow is going to be one interesting day._ I finally turn the light out and go to sleep.

 _ **Wow this was a long chapter, but I'm glad it's finished. Haha Chad's a frog! I know I had a Guest comment that they want to see some more of Nate so I'll try and add him in the next chapter which is all about coronation day! I do not own Be Our Guest, because if I did I would have cut Chad outta it. Haha wasn't Melody great too?**_

 _ **Don't forget to R &R!**_


	12. Coronation Disaster Celebration!

Chapter 12 Coronation Disaster Celebration!

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK!**_

I wake up to Jada shifting and her paw is on the alarm clock. _Heh smart Tiger._ I get up and grab my pillow to wake Carlos up again. _WHACK!_ "Ow! Jay you seriously have got to stop doing that!" He complains. "Well I wouldn't have too I you would get up on time." I say with a smirk.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I jump up and answer the door Mal and Evie rush in still in their sleepwear. "Here this what you guys will be wearing today. I even made a little red bowtie for Dude." Evie says while handing me both mine and Carlos's outfits. I nod and they hurry out of the room Carlos takes his outfit and runs to the bathroom and takes a shower. When he comes out fifteen minutes later he's has on a black and white leather jacket with red on the inside, a red tie, a white button down shirt, black shorts and his same and socks from yesterday.

I push past him a get in the shower after that I look at what Evie made for me. A burgundy button down leather jacket with a plain white shirt, black pants, and like Carlos I wear the same shoes and socks from yesterday. I dress quickly and tie my hair into a bun and step out of the bathroom only to see Mal and Evie have joined us. Evie has on a royal blue ball gown that is edgy like her complete with a silver crown with her blue hair in curls and golden heels and her signature red heart necklace. Mal is dress in a light purple ball gown with ruffles, her purple hair is in a high bun with a silver beret in her hair, and she wears silver heels.

"Well don't we look fancy." Evie says with a bright smile. The three of us shake our heads. We head out of the dorm to an awaiting limo that will take us to Ben's Coronation. Once we arrive Mal and I are whisked in the opposite direction of Carlos and Evie. Mal joins Ben on a carriage and I am lead inside the castle and directed straight to my parents.

I scan the crowd and see Tasha and her family right across from me she looks great in her pistachio strapless ball gown with a lily in her greenish brown hair to the side and curled her teardrop tiara on her head and she has on tan heels on. I see her little brother Nate who is tugging on his Maldonian styled suit it's the same color ask is sister dress and he has a golden crown on his head. He does not look happy. Then I see Melody and her parents next to them. Melody has on a mermaid styled seas green dress on with her long black hair in waves and she has on a small silver tiara and silver shoes to complete her look. **(AN: I'm not going to show what everyone else is wearing you already know.)** I must be on the same side as Carlos and Evie because I can't see them.

Soon I see Mal and she stands right next to Ben's parents and FairyGodmother. The fanfare starts shortly after and Ben slowly walks into the Coronation hall making his way to the Beast bell jar. Once he's close enough the FairyGodmother takes the Crown off of King Adam's head. Ben kneels at the top of the steps and she places the crown on his head. Then Belle hands her wand to her. Mal looks at me then up in the balcony at Evie and Carlos. As if to say _not yet._

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon, with justice and mercy for as long as you shall reign?" She asks. "I do solemnly swear." She nods and smiles. "Then it is my Honor and my Joy to Bless or New King-" The wand is taken outta her hands by her daughter. Everyone gasps. _Ok I did not see that coming._ Jane fiddles with the wand and magic comes out and goes out the window. "Child what are you doing?!" Her mother asks. "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself. Bippity Boppity Boo!" Jane says as the wand and she spin outta control. Mal dashes forward and struggles a bit to get the wand outta her hands "Careful Mal!" Queen Bella cautions.

Once Mal finally gets the wand out of her hands she holds it in front of her at a distance. I hear the doors open and Evie and Carlos rush in and I join them. "Mal give me the wand." Ben says and takes a cautious step forward. "Stand back." She warns. He doesn't listen. "BEN I SAID STAND BACK!" Mal yells. "I told you so!" We look and see Audrey about to step forward, but she quickly steps back when Mal points the wand in her direction. "Let's go!" Carlos says. "Revenge time." Evie says.

"You really want to do this?" Ben asks. "We have no choice Ben, our parents-" He cuts her off. "Your parents made their choice, now you made yours." Mal thinks about then hesitantly responds. "I think I want to be good." "You already are good." Ben says. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" She yells. "Because I'm listening to my heart." He says with confidence. "I want to listen to my heart too. And it's telling me we are not our parents." Mal says as she turns around to face us. She looks at me. "Stealing things doesn't make you happy, talking to Tasha, Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." I smirk and Carlos laughs next to me. She looks at Carlos. "And you scratching Dude's belly makes you happy who would have thought?" Finally she turns to. "And Evie you do not have to play dumb to get a guy you are so smart." Mal sighs. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben." She turns to face him. "Because Ben makes me really happy." Then she faces us again. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys." She says and puts her fist out forward. I add my fist. "I choose good too." Evie nods and adds hers too. "I choose good."

The three of us look at Carlos. "So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be? Because their going to be really mad." "Your parents can't reach you here." Ben reassures. Carlos nods. "Ok good." He adds his fist. Ben puts his fist in as well. I look behind me to see Tasha I smirk and she smiles. This little moment is short lived because Maleficent comes and ruins it all.

"Hahaha, I'm back!" She says. "Go away mother." Mal says. Maleficent laughs. "She's funny. Your very funny. Here wand me chop-chop." "No!" Ben says as Mal tosses the wand to the FairyGodmother. "Bippity Boppity -" "Boo." Maleficent says and everyone except us freezes. She removes Adam's glasses and places them on his head. Then she reaches the FairyGodmother. "Oh, oh no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs." She says. "Where shall we begin? Ah! Why don't we start by getting rid of that?" She uses the wand to take Ben's ring off Mal's hand. "Perfect fit!" She makes her way over to Ben. "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want." "You don't know what I want, mom have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you." Mal argues. "Well of course not. I've had years, and years, and years and years of practice being evil you'll get there." "No I will not! I really wish you hadn't gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually amazing." Mal says and I nod. I look back and see Tasha frozen holding her terrified little brother. Maleficent glares at her. "I know one thing young lady you have no room for love in your life!"

Mal shakes her head. "And now I command, wand to my hand!" The wand lands in her hands. "Ha! it worked." "I hardly think so, this is tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. GIVE ME THE WAND!" Maleficent says. "Hold on Mal maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Carlos says. Maleficent laughs. "Ooh please your killing me. Arf!" Than outta nowhere Dude jumps on her and she tosses him. I try and take her staff from her but when I look into her green eyes I freeze. "Hmm Gaston should be jealous." Then she flicks me on the head and I fall backwards. She laughs.

"Enough! You all will regret this!" Then she morphs into a purple Dragon. "Come on run! Jay run!" Carlos says as I head in the opposite direction of my friends and end up cornered. I dash back to where the FairyGodmother stands. "Jay, Jay run!" Mal says and I run with them and roll outta the way. _"Magic_ _mirror shine a bright light!"_ Evie holds her mirror in it's face. "Get behind me Ev." Mal steps in front of her. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! This is between you and me mother. The strength of evil as good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil as good as none when stands before four hearts as one. THE STRENGTH OF EVIL AS GOOD AS NONE WHEN STANDS BEFORE FOUR HEARTS AS ONE!" Mal says and the intense staring contest between the two continues and Mal wins this time. Maleficent shrinks into a tiny lizard.

The FairyGodmother unfreezes and we join her. "What just happened?" Carlos asks. "Did you do it?" Evie asks. "I don't know." Mal says. "No, no, no, your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty bitty." The FairyGodmother explains. Mal nods. "Will she be like that forever?" "Well forever is a long time. You learned to love, so can she." "I believe this belongs to you." Mal says and wands the wand to her. She nods. "And I believe this belongs to you." She hands Mal Ben's ring. They both stand up. "You all have earned an A in goodness class." We laugh. She turns around. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" And everyone unfreezes. "RAWRAAAHH!" Ben charges forward. "Ok we kind of wrapped everything up here." Mal says as she stops him.

"Not bad for a thief." Tasha says with a smile. I smirk. "Next time I do the saving alright?" Ben says. "Yeah lets not let their be a next time." Mal says. I see her talking to Jane and Audrey and they even curtsy to one another. One of the servers takes the glass that was holding the wand and places it on Maleficent. "Hey careful that's my mom." Mal says. He bows and leaves. I wrap my arm around Tasha's waist and kiss her. "Really?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Finally!" Carlos says with a smirk. I shrug. Myself, Tasha, Carlos, Mal, Ben and Evie laugh. "Let's get this party started!" I say.

Ohayohay, Hey!

MAL, EVIE & DJ  
Oh oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen

JAY, CARLOS & BEN  
Ohayohay, hey

BEN  
Kings and queens  
It's our time to rise  
Write the book  
The story of our lives  
This is us  
Taking back the night

ALL  
Ohayohay

MAL  
Break the spell  
We were born this way  
Be yourself  
Forget the DNA  
Everybody  
Raise your hands and say

ALL  
Ohayohay, hey

EVIE  
Sound the alarm  
Get on your feet

Let's set it off  
Rock this beat

Dance till your heart  
Is wild and free

ALL  
Oooooooooooh

EVIE  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!  
We got the keys  
The kingdom's ours!

ALL  
Ooooooooh  
Ohayohayo, hey

ALL  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

VKS  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

VKS  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!  
Repeat 2x

JAY & CARLOS  
It's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'm a make my own future  
Ignore all the rumors  
Show 'em how passion sound!  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me cuz of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now!  
Nah I ain't goin' out like that now!

TASHA  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out!  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!

JAY  
We got the keys  
The kingdom's ours!

ALL  
Ohayohayoh!

MAL & EVIE  
Ooooooh, yeah!

Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

VKS  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

VKS  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!  
Repeat 3x

MAL & EVVIE  
YEAH (Riff)

Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!

VKS  
Get ready!

ALL  
Set it off!

VKS  
We 'bout to!

ALL  
Set it off!

What?

We all had a blast that night I have an awesome girlfriend, who I danced the whole night away with! This is not the end this has just beginning, you really thought this was the end of the story? _**Naw you ain't seen nothin' yet!**_

 _ **I do not own Set It Off, if I had it would be me dancing with Jay not Audrey. I changed Audrey to Tasha because it would only make sense. Whoop! Whoop! Coronation is done what did you guys think? Let me know with R &R! So Jay landed himself a princess with an attitude. Good for him! I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve soon to be revealed. I had someone suggests that Jafar come back in this chapter, but it wouldn't sit right because Jafar has no real magic. Maleficent did, but trust me he will appear in Auradon. Until next time...**_


	13. Championships & The Question

Chapter 13 Championships & The Question

 _ **Three months later...**_

 _It's almost time!_ The Championship game is tomorrow. So my dad and Coach Shang are letting us take a rest, we've been practicing non stop for weeks. Chad seems to have finally accepted me. Audrey is still bitter about my relationship with Tasha and the fact that she was bumped down to co-Caption, but I don't care. Speaking of my awesome girlfriend she's now the Caption of the cheer squad. Anyway the gang and I are just enjoying our morning. **Smack!** "Carlos!" I yell. He laughs and shrugs. "Hey it's payback for all the times you hit me with your pillow." I just shake my head.

"Alright if you two are done, we can enjoy our breakfast." Tasha says with a smile. "Courtesy of Tasha." Melody says. We all laugh. "Ooh Chocolate chip pancakes." I look to my left and see that Lonnie has joined us. _Huh Tasha was right she really likes chocolate._ I shake my head and eat. I leave afterwards and bump into Evie. "Hey is it finished?" I ask. "Of course Jay, when have I ever let you down?" I open my mouth to say- "You know what don't answer that. And it was one time." She says and pats me on the shoulder. "Jay she's going to love it." Mal says and shakes her head. I nod and go get ready. "HEY JAY!" I whip around to the sound of Evie's voice. "Your welcome." I raise an eyebrow and dash back to my dorm.

 _I wonder what Evie did this time._ Once I'm in my room I look on my bed and see a burgundy suit with black leather jacket with the same logo on the back of my vest, and a button down white shirt, no tie. _You're the best Evie._ After my shower I dress and head out. When I turn the corner I bump right into- "Audrey." I say. She looks at my attire. "Hmph going on a date with _her_." I nod with a smirk. "Yeah I'm going on a special date with Tasha." She rolls her eyes. "Well it won't belong before she's back to being-" "Jay there you are Evie says you need to give these to Tasha." My good friend Carlos cuts her off and hands me flowers. "Right, thanks." I walk away and don't look back.

I see Tasha at the entrance talking to Melody. She looks great in her pistachio cocktail dress with tan heels and no sign of her teardrop tiara today her brownish-green hair in waves. I approach them and Melody sees me first. "Jay." I nod and smirk at her then Tasha faces me. "Hey." I kiss her on the cheek and hand her the white flowers. "Lilies. They're beautiful." She says. "Not as beautiful as you." She rolls her eyes. "Aww Tasha he's so romantic!" Melody squeals. "I know." I say with a smirk which causes Tasha to hit me on the shoulder. "Shall we?" We say goodbye to Melody and we meet up with Carpet. I climb on, but Tasha looks unsure. "Tasha do you trust me?" I ask. She nods and takes my hand and were soaring through the air.

When we reach the Enchanted Lake I see her eyes widen. "Jay you did all this?" She asks. "I had some help. But most of it was me." We land and I ask Carpet to fly so we can have some privacy. "Tasha what's wrong?" I ask. "It's just no one's ever done anythin' like this for me before." She says looking down. "Well I'm glad I did you're an amazing beautiful person, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." I say with a smile. "Jay-" I shake my head cutting her off. "Come on let's eat." We set on the blanket that has tons of food and some dessert.

"I don't know where to start." She says. I smirk and hand her a bowl of- "Gumbo. What's all in it?" She asks. I shrug. "A little of this and that." She takes a bite. "Hmm beef, chicken, shrimp, and rice done to perfection, but there's somethin' missin'." "S-soo wh-aat wo-ould that be?" I stutter. _Huh? I never stutter._ She reaches into her bag and pulls out some Tabasco sauce. "Now it's the bees knees." I shake my head and get some gumbo a few biscuits and some lemonade. "So I take it Evie and my Daddy helped you make this?" She gestures to the food. "Did Momma Odie tell you that?" I ask teasingly. Tasha shakes her head. "Nope my Momma has been sick so Daddy's been helpin' make the food. The only reason I guessed right 'cause he forgets to add the hot sauce that my mom and I love." I nod my head.

We continue eating. When she goes to grab herself a beignet she asks. "So you excited to the big game?" I nod. "Of course I can't wait to try out the new plays." She nods. "So Tasha are you excited?" She smiles. "Well yes, that'll be the last game of the year so yes." I smirk. "And what are you going to do with all that extra time?" She puts her hand on her chin. "Hmm well I'll be able to help out at Tiana's Place and more time to hang with Melody." I nod stiffly. "Oh Jay I'm just teasin' well partly and of course there will be time for you." She lays her head on my shoulder. We watch the sunset Tasha signs. "It's beautiful." "Yeah it is, but so are you." I kiss her on the cheek.

Once we leave the Enchanted Lake we head back to Auradon Prep. I drop her off at her dorm with a kiss. We say goodnight and I head to my dorm. I head and look at the clock. _Huh it's only 9._ I change and try to go to bed but I can't. "JAY!"I hear Mal call. I jump up off of my bed and dash out my room and down the hall. I see Mal, Evie, Carlos, Melody, Ben and Audrey who has a smug look on her face. I ignore her. "Mal what's going on?" She stays quiet her head down. "Jay." Melody says in a weak voice. I shake my head. _No._ I swing the door to Melody's and Tasha's dorm open. Only to find she is nowhere insight.

I notice that her side of the room is messy, which doesn't make sense she always keeps it clean. That's when I notice the note on her bed. _**"It appears to me that you forgot who raised you, I'm going to enjoy destroying her. If only you listened to me about not falling for Aladdin's daughter now she will suffer for your defiance, she has three days of air left once it's gone I'll shred her. Then I will come for you, boy."**_ I'm boiling with rage. I don't even look at them when I leave.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

It's game day but I'm not in the mood for it. I have to find Tasha. My Dad can tell I'm off my game today so he benches me. Were at half-time right now the score is tied 3-3. The Frozen Giants seem to think they have this game won. "Jay." I look over my shoulder and see Carlos. "What?" I say. "Jay your off today and I know Tasha is your focus right now, but this team and your dad need you right now." I nod stiffly. "Evie and Mal are looking through the magic mirror as we speak finding Jafar's location." I say nothing. "For the record, Tasha wouldn't want you to blow this whole game because of her." With that he walks away.

I shake my head. _He's right I need to focus on getting this game won so I can find my girlfriend._ I stand up and join the team. "Are you ready to win?" My dad asks. I give him my signature smirk and he knows the answer is yes.

The score is 4-5 with the Raging Beasts leading. I'm on the field with Carlos, Ben, Amer, and Chad. The ball shoots up and Carlos hits it to Chad who barely hits it to Amer before getting tackled. I hurtle and dodge through the "KillZone" just as Amer hits the ball to me and then I hit it to Ben he scores. Were tied 5-5 with 20 seconds on the clock we run the same play again but, Ben and I's roles are switched and I just scored the winning goal! "Oh my Goodness new prince of Auradon Jay just made history!" The announcer yells. I get dogpiled and then the next thing I know I'm being lifted into the air.

Everyone is chanting "Jay! Jay! Jay!" I look at my dad and he has a huge grin on his face and Coach Shang is smirking and Carlos is yelling while spinning Dude in a circle. I scan the crowd and see Lonnie giving me a thumbs up. Mal and Evie make their way down the bleachers. Once the team lets me down Carlos, Melody, and I join them.

"Evie tell me you have something." I say. She looks at me and smirks. _"Mirror mirror in my hand reveal to us the location of Tasha in this land."_ The image shifts to some place I have not been to in Auradon. "He took her to the Old Mill." Melody says. We all look at her. "I can lead you there, but we can't just march in he'll see us. There is another way." I raise an eyebrow. "Melody they can't swim." We all turn around and see Ben. She nods. "Just leave that to me." We all nod.

"Okay so we meet at the Enchanted Lake in half an hour." Melody says. "Why there?" Carlos asks. "Because that's the shortcut." Ben says. "So how exactly are you going to take care of our problem about not being able to swim?" Evie asks. "You'll find out soon enough." With that she walks away. Mal looks past me and Evie and mutters. "Jay, Audrey." I turn around and see her standing in front of me. "Jay is Tasha really worth it?" She asks. "Yes, she is unlike some of the girls here. She different. Fair the complete opposite of you." I say coldly. "Yeah and Jay's better off with Tasha the you." Evie says and we walk away from her.

We head back to the dorms and change I grab my leather vest and Carlos gets his and we head stop by Mal and Evie's dorm. "Hey are you two ready to go?" I ask. The door opens and they step out. "So how are we getting to the Enchanted Lake?" Carlos asks. I shake my head and smirk then Carpet appears.

We soar through the sky and land on the patio we see Melody and Ben. Melody seems to be talking to the fish. Ben turns around and smiles though I'm pretty sure it's for Mal. "Hey guys your early." Ben says. Melody glares at him. "Ben if Mal was in danger would you want to wait until your friends told you to come or would you want to be here asap?" That shuts him up. "So how are we going to get there?" Carlos asks breaking the tension. "With the help of some of my friends." Melody points behind her to the fish she was talking to earlier.

"How are these fish going to help us?" I ask. "Jay there are three dolphins and three sharks." Melody explains then she jumps into the water. We all follow suit and myself, Carlos, and Ben are with the sharks Mal and Evie are riding the dolphins but there's one left. "Melody aren't you going to ride that one?" Evie asks. She shakes her head. "Little Mermaid's daughter, Evie." I remind her. Soon we are under the waterfall and Melody removes the unusual rock and it opens.

Soon we arrive at the Old Mill. And I see now that it looks like is going to collapse. The sharks and dolphins lead us towards the back. When we reach land I make a dash for the stairs but I'm pushed back by a "Man a force field what is up with that?" I grunt and get up. Mal laughs. "Jay you really need to look before you dash." Evie nods. "Ok so Melody and I will stay here." Ben says. I just smirk. "And Jay don't get to carried away." I nod and Mal, Carlos, Evie, and I enter the Old Mill careful not to fall in any of the holes.

Were getting closer to the top my blood boils when I here Jafar speak. "Hmm it looks like the boy has left you to die." Carlos and Mal have to hold me back shaking their heads. "So tell me daughter of Aladdin how does it feel to be powerless?" _Powerless? What is he talking about._ I hear a faint laugh. "I don't know how many times I've told you I'm not his daughter. And if anyone's powerless here it would be you. Instead of facing Jay like a Man you coware behind me."I look at my friends and they nod and we charge the tower.

"Ah so it appears he does care for you daughter of Aladdin." Jafar snickers. I shake my head. "She not his kid. I am." I say glaring at him. "No matter, you here it makes this easier for me." Jafar says and his snake staff appears. I stand tall. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." He laughs bitterly. "She's the reason your so weak." While I distract him Mal, Carlos, and Evie were able to free Tasha. "What I feel for Tasha doesn't make me weak if anything it makes me stronger." He laughs and points his staff at my friends and a weak Tasha who's barely standing.

Carlos steps in front of the girls shielding them. "Haha fools you really think that I was just going to let you leave so soon?" The red eyes on his snake staff starts to glow. "Carlos get out of the way." I jump and shove him out of the way. The light does not consume us I look up to see that Tasha has put a shield up around us, but it seems to be too much for her as she falls to the ground. I catch her before she gets there.

Evie take charge and just as the next set of light comes she uses her magic mirror to send it right back to him and he ends up falling down the long staircase. We can hear his cruel laughter. "YOU FOOLS! ALL YOU DID WAS HELP ME ESCAPE. THIS MILL IS GOING TO COLLAPSE WITH YOU IN IT!" As if on cue the whole place feels like its going to come down. "Guys we have to get out of here!" Carlos says. "But the stairs won't hold!" Mal says.

I feel Tasha shifting in my arms. "Tasha." I say. She smiles weakly and points out the window. Evie's eyes widen she shakes her head. Tasha gives her the you-got-a-better-idea look. We don't have much of a choice since the mill leaning towards the window and we see the lake at the bottom. We nod then Mal goes first, then Carlos, then, Evie, and finally. "Tasha hang on to me." I say and she tightens her grip on my vest. Then we jump.

We hit the water hard and I feel something lifting us to the surface. The shark and dolphin are under us keeping us afloat. "Jay is Tasha okay?" I look to my left and see Melody. "She unconscious I think when we hit the water it knocked her out." She nods. "Okay well we have to get her back home." I raise an eyebrow. "Home? I thought we were taking her back to the dorms." Ben shakes his head. "She won't be safe their." I nod stiffly.

We leave the Enchanted Lake heading back to the dorms. I carry Tasha back to her dorm with Melody leading the way. We're almost there but we see Audrey waiting outside their door. "Audrey I don't have time for this." Melody says with a stressed sigh. She just shakes her head. "I'm not here to talk to you I'm here to talk to Jay." I roll my eyes as Melody opens the door. "Well I'm not in the mood to talk with you of all people. I have a girlfriend to take care of." We don't even see Audrey's reaction as the door shuts.

Melody laughs. "Wow Jay that's like twice in one week that you've done that." I just shrug and gently place Tasha on her bed. "So I'll be back tonight and we'll go from their." She nods and with one last look at Tasha I close the door. Audrey is still here. _Man can't she just give it a rest?_ I just walk right past her heading to me dorm. "Jay." I keep walking.

Once I'm in my room I crash on the bed and soon sleep overcomes me. I wake up and look at the clock it reads 9:30 pm. I take a quick shower change into some sweats and grab my leather vest heading out the door. I knock on door and Melody answers. "Hey just in time she has just woken up." I smile and go in. "Hey Tasha how are you?" I ask as I sit on her bed. She smiles weakly. "Peachy Keen." I smirk and raise. "Are you ready to go?" She nods.

We take Carpet to her Castle. Her parents are waiting for us. "Sister!" Nate says as we land. I help her stand and we head inside. Queen Tiana and King Naveen lead us to the lounge area we take a seat. "Jay let me just say your winning goal was Achidanza!" I smirk and thank him. "Now down to business." Queen Tiana says. I nod and I fill them in on what happened. Once I finish Tasha tells her side of what happened.

"I just headed back to my dorm Melody was already there. I put my stuff down and I decided to take a nap before I would go and start the meal for the Championship after party. I woke and Melody was unconscious them Jafar grabbed and gagged me. Then I found myself tied up barely hangin' on." She says. "Yes, yes, but Tasha you are alive and well. The does not matter now." She smiles and nods. "But it's not over Jafar won't stop till he gets his revenge." I say. "Faldi Faldonza." Naveen puts his head in his hands.

"Well for now we best not be worryin' over that, Jay would you like to stay for supper?" Tiana asks. I shake my head. "No thank you I've got to head back. I can't get in trouble again for not making curfew." She smiles. "You best be on your way then." I nod say bye to everyone and leave. "Jay wait!" I whip around and see Tasha. "Hey, um what's wrong?" I ask. "I just need to know did you mean what you said to Jafar earlier?" She asks. I nod take her hands in mine and look into her brown eyes. "I do with all my heart." She smiles. "And how do you feel about me?" I asks.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Whoo! Man did this one take awhile! Poor Tasha can't seem to catch a break can she? What do you guys think Tasha's gonna say? When will Audrey stop being so rude and let go of Jay? Will Jafar succeed in getting his revenge? I want to know if you think the showdown should be Jafar & Aladdin for old times sake? Or should it be Jay vs. Jafar let me know. Tune in next time to find out. Don't forget to R&R!**_


	14. The Response & Ballroom Dancing 101

Chapter 14 The Response & Ballroom Dancing 101

 _Previously..._

 _"Jay wait!_ _" I whip around and see Tasha. "Hey, um what's wrong?" I ask. "I just need to know did you mean what you said to Jafar earlier?" She asks. I nod take her hands in mine and look into her brown eyes. "I do, with all my heart." She smiles. "And how do you feel about me?" I asks._

"Jay I feel the same way, but I'm not ready to say those words to you yet." Tasha says and she looks at the ground. "Tasha I'm not asking you too, because I'm not ready either." I say sincerely. She nods and pulls away. "Well you best be goin' now." She says and starts to walk away, but I don't her. I grab her hand and spin her back to face me.

"You forgot to say goodbye." I say and I lean in and kiss her with tons of passion. It lasts awhile and I can't get enough of her. That's when I feel something tap me on the shoulder. We break the kiss and we see Carpet. "Alright I hear you." I kiss Tasha on the cheek and jump on. With one last wave we soar into the night. Once we land I thank Carpet and dash to my dorm. "Jay nice save." Carlos says laughing.

I shake my head and change then I go to bed.

 _ **The next Morning...**_

I wake up and see that Carlos is still asleep. _Well it's a good thing that we only have two classes today._ You hear right at the this month the "Auradon Annual Ball" is taking place and this year it will held at my girlfriends Castle. Which makes me uneasy because Jafar is still out there waiting for the right moment to strike. **Smack!**

"Jay Snap out of it." Carlos says as he puts the pillow down. I turn slowly and glare at him. He shrugs. I shake my head take a quick shower change into some clean clothes. Once I'm done I head towards the school entrance. "Morning Jay." I turn and see. "Doug how it going?" I ask. He shrugs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Um, good I was wondering if you knew if Evie was up?" He asks. I shake my head. "She may still be in her dorm." He nods. "Thanks." I just smirk and he leaves. I don't even notice that Carpet was here until it tapped me on the shoulder. I laugh and hop on we take off and soon were at the gates of Tasha's home. When we land I turn to Carpet. "This is a quick visit don't go too far." It salutes me and flies away. I turn back towards the gate and see my girlfriend talking to Louis.

"Ms. Tasha yuh boys here." He says. She looks and smiles then the opens the gate with a snap of her fingers. "I'm just gonna giv' y'all some privacy." With that he plays his trumpet and leaves. Tasha shakes her head. I take a seat next to her. "Hey." I say. "Hi, what can I do for you?" She asks. I take a breath then say. "Tasha would you give me the honor of escorting you to the Ball at the end of this month?" She smiles. "Yes, Jay of course."

I smirk and lean in and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck, mine are around her waist. I don't want to stop. I pull her closer to me. "Ewww!" We break apart I look and see Nate near the pond they have out front. "I should be going can't miss class." She nods. We both stand and just on time Carpet swoops down. "Jay I'm comin' with you." Before I can protest were taking off and soon we back at school. We thank Carpet and head in.

"Tasha it's dangerous for you to be here." I say we were in the hallway. She nods, but keeps walking. I grab her arm and pull to the side. "Tasha I'm serious." She sighs. "Jay I understand your concern for me but, I need to be here." I open my mouth to say something but she stops me with a kiss. I groan and she knows she's won... for now. When we break away needing air I say. "Fine, but I'm walking you to you classes." Tasha smiles. "Fine by me." I shake my head and wrap my arm around her waist.

We pass by Audrey and Jane. I can sense Audrey glaring at Tasha until we turn the corner. Once were outside her class I look at the sign and laugh. "A cooking class? Tasha you could teach this in your sleep." She shrugs. I kiss her cheek and head off to Remedial Goodness class.

When I get there I see my three best friends. "Hey Jay." Evie says, but doesn't look at me she's fixing her make-up I shake my head and see Mal drawing something. Carlos is just petting Dude. Soon the Headmistress comes in. "Good morning class. Today is an easy day." We all left our heads to this. "Since the Ball is at the end of this month I think it would be the perfect opportunity to participate in the decoration committee."

Evie squeals. Mal smirks. Carlos and I nod our heads. "For the remainder of class I would like to teach you how to enter the Ball." We all nod. She pairs me up with Mal and Carlos with Evie. We follow her simple instructions and soon we get the hang of it. When the bell rings Fairy Godmother stops us. "I'm taking you four to the dance studio." "HUH?" We say in unison. Soon were in the large dance studio.

Evie pulls us aside and shoves clothes at us. "Go change." Is all she says and dashes to the bathroom. We do as were told and I see that Evie's created another look that suits me. I dressed in gray sweats and a burgundy muscle shirt I think that what it's called anyway. Carlos in red basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Evie all decked out in a royal blue sweat shorts and a golden tank top. Mal is wearing purple sweats and a green t-shirt. _Evie you did it again._

I scan the crowd to see Tasha and Melody facing away from me. Tasha dress from this morning has been changed to tan short and a pistachio tank top. Melody is in all sea blue tank top and sweatpants. I walk over to them and wrap my arms around Tasha's waist. "Ow!" I say when get it in the arm. "Melody." Tasha scolds. "What he scared me." She says. Tasha shakes her head.

"Alright everyone settle down." The Headmistress says. We all quite down and listen to her. "Now this year's annual Ball will be different. This year you will be taught by." She moves out of the way and my mother, Tasha's dad, Audrey's mom, and Rapunzel walk in. "These four extraordinary dancers." The Fairy Godmother says. Everyone looks excited. "They will be working as partners for the remainder of this class." She adds as she turn to them and nods.

Tasha's Dad steps forward. "Good afternoon everyone! It's an honor to be your dance instructors." He steps aside. "The only things we require from all of you is that you show up, and have fun." Rapunzel says. We nod. The Headmistress turns to them. "I leave them in your hands." She leave the room.

"Alright we will be breaking you into groups." Aurora says. My good friends and I are with my mom and Naveen. Tasha, Melody, Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Amer are with us. Jane and Audrey are with her mom and Rapunzel.

"Sultana Jasmine why don't we show these kids how to cut a rug?" Naveen says to my mother. I look at Tasha and she's rolling her eyes at her dad. "What does he mean?" I ask her. "Nothin' really my Daddy just loves to show off." I nod and look up to see my mom scolding Naveen. "We can 'Cut a Rug' later we have so much to teach them and so little time." He signs. "Alright fine, partner up." We do and they teach us the basics. By lunchtime were exhausted, well most of us.

"Alright everyone, great work we are done for the day. See you all back here tomorrow." We leave the dance studio and Carlos dramatically falls to the floor. "I can't go any further." Mal rolls her eyes. "Carlos your right outside your room." He recovers. I shake my head, but before I can enter my room. "Jay wait!" I groan. "What do you want Audrey?" Evie says rather annoyed.

"Not here to talk to you three." She says while looking at Mal, Carlos, and Evie. She turns to me. I sigh. "I'll talk to you guys later." I start walking in the direction of Audrey's room. "You have until we get to your dorm to talk." I assume she gets it. "Jay, please understand that Tasha is no good for you." She says. "And when did you become my mother?" I say enraged. "She's only going to hurt you in the end, hasn't she told you what happ-." I cut her off. "I don't care about her past Audrey, and whatever it may be it can't be worse than mine." She lowers her head. "I know, but if anything you should know-." She's cut off again, but not by me. "Audrey that's enough can't you see that he doesn't want you anymore? I think the only thing you want from Jay is his new status to boost your popularity." Melody says.

Audrey shakes her head. "I just want him back, she keeps taking what is mine!" "Audrey May Rose! That is not how I raised you!" The three of us turn to she her mother with an angry look in her eyes. "M-m-mother? What are you doing here?" She asks. "I came to see if my daughter wanted to have lunch with me, but I guess not. What is happening to you?" Queen Aurora asks. "Mother it's Tasha she stole him from me!" Her mother shakes her head. "Tasha is not to blame my daughter, you are." Audrey tries to interrupt. "No, I'm not finished. The reason Jay is not with you is because you think of him as some prize to be won. He is not an object he's a Man who's life here was taken from him. Now you will stop this obsession and come with me. Were going home so that your father and I can deal with you. Jay, I'm sorry for my daughters foolishness." With that Aurora turns and walks away.

Melody and I stand there stunned. Audrey takes a step toward me. I glare at her. "I'd listen to your mother if I were you." Melody and I walk away heading to her dorm. "Man I've never seen Aurora like that before." I say still a little shocked. Melody shrugged. "That's not even close to how mad she can really get." I say nothing as we continue to her dorm. Once we approach we see Tasha coming out of the room. "I will see you later Tasha." Melody says just before she enters the room. Tasha nods then looks at me.

"Hey I was just on my way back home." She says. "Do you need to go straight home or can you make a slight detour?" I ask. She smiles. "I don't see why not." I extend my arm to her and she loops hers through mine and we head to the entrance of the school. I let out a whistle and Carpet lands and we hop on. We land in a meadow and enjoying the sunset. "Tasha you know your going to have to be careful this month." She sighs. "I know Jay, I haven't forgotten." I nod then we take off to the skies we land at her Castle.

I walk her to the gate and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her closer. I can't get enough of her and then. "Alright you two that's enough, Tasha your late your mother is waiting for you in the kitchen." Her dad scolds, but he doesn't seem so serious. I loosen my hold on her and kiss once more before letting her go. She smiles and walks inside. Naveen walks over to me.

"We going to have work on your waltz." With that he walks inside and the gate closes. Carpet drops me off at my parents Palace and I crash on my bed. _It's going to be a long month._

 _ **Hey guys sorry this update took so long I've been really busy with school and life. So tell me what you think, and I'm writing a new Fanfic called The Witch and the Thunder God. I should be putting that up soon. Don't forget to R &R!**_


	15. Preparations & Family time

Chapter 15 Preparations & Family time

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

These past few weeks flew by with all the preparations for the grand ball there is still so much work to be done. The gang and I have been helping Tasha with all the preparations for the ball. "Tasha slow down." Carlos says. She shakes her head, "No, y'all speed up, I have to get all of these ingredients to the kitchen!" Tasha says as she uses her magic to balance most of the ingredients. Soon were all in her huge kitchen. "Tasha you were right your kitchen is bigger than my parents'." Tasha smiles she places all the ingredients on the counter myself, Mal, Carlos, and Evie do the same. Tiana comes in with Nate not far behind carrying a frog in a cape? I could be wrong.

"Tasha what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting." Tiana scolds her. "Mama, how can everything get done if I'm not here?" Tasha says then she stumbles I catch her before she falls. "I got you." I say with a smile. Tiana places a hand on her hip. "Tasha go rest, there will be stuff to do later on for you." Tasha nods leaning on me for support. We take her to her room only to see Audrey standing there waiting for us. "Not now Audrey we have more important stuff to worry about." Evie says as she pushes pass her into Tasha's room. I lay Tasha on her bed her dog Princess comes in and jumps on the bed. "Take care of her girl." Carlos says as he pats her on the head. Once the four of us are out of the room Audrey is still there.

"Fine you want to take let's talk." Mal says glaring at her. We follow her to the lounge area. "This is something between me and Jay the rest of you don't need to be here." Evie crosses her arms over her chest. "Were his friends, as well as his family Tasha is a part of that so deal with it." Carlos nods so do I. "Start talking, and make it fast we have tons of things we need to get done." Mal says coldly. "It would be better if you had a visual, Evie do you mind doing that thing with your mirror." Audrey ask. Evie raises a brow. "I need to know what I'm looking for." She pulls out her mirror. "Something along the line of Tasha and my past." Audrey says. Evie sighs, _"Mirror, mirror in my hand, show us Audrey and Tasha before we came to this land."_

The image shifts to a kid version of Tasha and Audrey their playing together and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Soon a young Chad joins them. I smirk. That's what he looked like? Haha that spiked hair is a good look for him. Anyway he hands Tasha a balloon she smiles and takes them. Chad has nothing to give Audrey. She starts to cry Tasha hands the flowers to her, but Audrey slaps them away. "You were one mean kid." Carlos mutters I nod my head. "So what that's the reason you're not taking to Tasha?" I ask. Audrey rolls her eyes. "Just keep watching." We look back at the mirror it changes to a slightly older version of the two they are playing near Tasha's pond in the front of her house. Audrey runs away when Tasha picks up a frog. Then Chad come in this time with flowers and a balloon he yet again gives them to Tasha she takes them and smiles. Audrey pouts the pushes Tasha into the pond. She smiles but, then it disappears when Chad tries to help her out. Audrey pushes him in too.

"Were seeing the same thing over again, Audrey. It's no one's fault." Mal says. "Yeah if anything you caused the separation, because you're jealous of Tasha." Evie says with a smirk. Audrey shakes her head. "No, she takes everything from me!" Carlos chuckles. "Took what? Chad? Please she told us herself when you started going to Auradon Prep and she joined the cheer team." I smirk "She rejected him, saying several times that he was never her type, she let him down easy." I say shaking my head and resting my hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Look you need to let Jay go and move on." Mal says daring her to try anything.

"Yes, Audrey Rose you must move on my son is not some prize to be won." We all just around and their stands my mother and Genie. "Sultana Jasmine I don't think I can." Audrey gulps. Genie looks at all of us. "Be right back." He poofs then he's back in seconds dress like someone who judges people. "Order! Order! Now please state your claim Jay." I step forward. "Well, Audrey thinks that she's a better choice for me then Tasha." Evie, Carlos and Mal nod agreeing with me. "Hmm, Miss Rose is this true?" Audrey nods. "It is because Tasha will only end up hurting you." Carlos snorts. "What like how you hurt Tasha and all she was doing was being nice to you." Genie nods. "Sultana Jasmine what do you think?" I look at my mom hoping she makes the right choice. "That is up to Jaden, I would prefer Tasha. And I think he does too." She looks at me and smiles. I nod then turn to the Genie, "Tasha is the one for me." Genie smiles. "Alight! First Miss Rose is going to have to go." He pulls a rope and she disappears. "Genie." My mother warns. "Oh, Jaz don't get all worked up I sent her home with a lengthy note to her folks."

I shake my head then look at the clock on the wall. "Guys we have to go! Nice seeing you Mom… Genie." We run towards the entrance Naveen is waiting for us he chuckles. "Late again? It's alright let's get this get this stuff unloaded and place it in the ballroom." We do as he says.

Once we get to the ballroom we are greeted by Louis the Alligator with his trumpet. "Hey y'all can put those boxes right over there." He points the space next to him. We do and go and get the rest of them. Once that's finishes we head to the kitchen to help Tasha's mom. "Good you're here. Evie can you mince the mushrooms for Sausage stuffed mushrooms?" Evie nods and grabs an apron before leaving. "Mal, I need you to make cookies all kinds Lonnie is over there she'll help you." Mal nods grabbing an apron she leaves. "Alright Carlos and Jay I need you both lift the foods into either the coolers of heaters." She shows us where they are we both nod Tiana hands us hair nets. We put them on and soon we are getting food and desserts sent to us. We finish with that fairly quickly.

We rest in the lounge area, "Is anyone else hungry?" Carlos asks. We all raise our hands and laugh then Naveen and Nate come in with a food cart. "You all did an excellent job today so Tiana and I made this for you, have you kids ever had deep dish pizza?" We all shake our heads, "Were about to change that, Nate give them some plates!" Nate smiles and does as he's told. We all dig in and soon were all asking for seconds. "I think this is my new favorite food." Carlos says I nod with a slice in my mouth. Evie and Mal shake their heads laughing then I think about Tasha. "I'm going to go check on Tasha." Nate stands he takes a plate of pizza with him and takes my hand. "Come on let's go!" I smile and follow him to her room.

Once we arrive we Princess is there to greet us she looks at the plate then at us. I take the plate out of Nate's hands and then look at him. "Hey can you take Princess of a walk?" His eyes light up. "Make sure you don't get her too messy." We look up and see Tasha sitting up in her bed. Nate nods. "Come on girl." Princess follows him out I close the door behind me. "So how is everything goin' out there?" I smile placing the plate on her nightstand. "We got a ton done today, don't worry." She smiles then looks at the plate. "Your mom and dad made it." She smiles and digs in. "Anything else happen?" I nod. "I'm not going to tell you until you've fully rested." She shakes her head.

"Alright then, thank you now let me rest so I can hear what you have to say tomorrow." I smile take the plate and kiss her on her head before leaving. I close her door behind me. Once I reach the rest of the gang there are having ice cream. "Oh, Jay sorry we didn't save you any." Carlos says I shake my head. "Jay." I whip around to face my mother. "I don't mean to interrupt." Evie places her hand on my shoulder, "Your not, I promise." I look at her, but roll my eyes. "Hey, Carlos and Evie why don't we give them some privacy." Mal says as she stands. "We'll see you tomorrow Jay." I smile they leave head to the guestrooms.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask my mother shake her head. "No of course not." I follow her out of Tasha home Genie and Carpet are waiting for us. "Hop on Jay." Genie says I get on and so does my mom. We fly through the air towards our home. Once we land Rajah and Jada are waiting for us. When I get off I get tackled to the ground and slobber all over my face. "Okay, okay Jada I missed you too!" She finally lets me get up and I head inside I see my dad with Abu on his shoulder. "Jaden welcome back it's been awhile." I nod and give him a hug. "Aladdin, let him get his sleep we will have more time to talk in the morning." I shake my head. "It's alright mom I can stay up a little longer." Sultana Jasmine sighs. "Alright, but don't stay up to late." She hugs and kisses my cheek. "I'll join you in a few Jaz." My dad says.

"Do you want to play a video game with me son?" He asks I nod. This is what I wanted. Jada follows us to the game room. "Pick out whichever one you like." I decide on the game that Carlos and I were playing the night we first arrived. My dad smirks, "And so it begins." I end up beating my dad he shakes his head. "Well it's time you went off to bed, your mother would kill me if I let you stay up any long." I yawn, "Yeah I have to go back to Tasha's tomorrow to help with the final preparations." My smiles. "I'm glad your happy Jay. Goodnight son." I smiles, "Night Dad." He smiles then leaves I look at Jada "Come on girl let's go." She follows me down the hall I make a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Jada and I head up to my room. I change out of my sweat clothes and head to the shower. Once done I change into a pair of grey short and muscle shirt. Jada jumps on my bed. _It feel nice to have a family I could definitely get use to this._ I close my eyes thinking about my girl and that deep dish pizza. Knowing that I'll have to get up so we can get everything set up for the Grand Ball this weekend.

 _ **Hey guys it's been awhile for this one I added in a small part where Jay is with his parents. I had some serious writers block for this and I'm happy that you reviewed your comments mean everything. I promise some more Audrey and Jafar drama is on the way stay tuned...**_


	16. The Talk & Final Rehearsals

Chapter 16 The talk & final Rehearsals

"Jaden, it's time to get up." Jay hears his mother say. Jada starts to lick his face. "Alright, Jada jeez. I'm up." He gets up and changes in to blue jeans with a burgundy muscle shirt with his leather vest and a black beanie with black high tops. Jay heads downstairs towards the kitchen. "Morning Mom, Dad, Rajah, Abu, and Genie."

They all greet him. Jay takes a seat across from his parents. "So Jay did you sleep well?" His mother asks. Jay nods "I did." Abu comes over and takes the apple from his plate. "Abu!" His dad says. Jasmine laughs. "It's alright we have plenty more, plus Abu did the same thing when your father and I first met." Jay's eyes widen, "No way." They continue to eat their breakfast then Jay stands.

"I really should get going." He looks down seeing that Jada is tugging in his jeans. "Mind if I take Jada with me?" Aladdin nods, "Go ahead." Jay smiles. "Jay tell Carpet once he drops you two off that he need to come back here." Jay nods and leaves heading to the entrance of the Palace. Carpet is ready and waiting. "You have to come back here once you drop us off." Carpet salutes.

Jay shakes his head, then he and Jada hop on. Once they reach the entrance of Tasha's Castle they see Tasha is waiting for them. He gets off and heads to her, "Your late." She says before he can even wraps his arms around her. "I know, but I'm here now." Jay leans down for a kiss she turns her head at the last second. "You'll have time for that after we get done."

She releases herself from his hold pets Jada on the head then heads inside. Jay stands there slightly stunned. Tasha turns around, "Jay you, comin'?"

He snaps out of it and joins her inside Jada follows. Once they reach the ballroom it seems that they are halfway done with the decorations. "Sleep in Jay?" Evie teases as she and Carlos carry a box full of more decorations towards the wall. Jay shakes his head as he picks up a box and follows Tasha to the other side. Louis is waiting near a ladder. "Hey y'all." Then he leaves with his trumpet in hand. Jay sets the box down then looks at Tasha. "Hold the ladder I'm goin' up." She grabs a few of the fluffy streamers and starts up I hold the ladder as she puts them in the right spot. We finish within thirty minutes.

Carlos and I help with the chairs and tables while Mal and Evie put covers on them. Tasha is off to the side with Melody as they direct the staff to where they need to be. King Naveen comes in with a big wheel barrel that has a crystal chandelier in it. Tasha uses her magic to lift it up and place it on the hook in the center of the ballroom.

There is only a few more things left to do like the silverware and the glassware. It's about noon when we finish it all. We all crash in the lounge with a sigh. "Who else is happy that were done?" Lonnie asks. Everyone raises their hands. Tasha walks in with her list. "Please Tasha let us rest before your give us something else to do." Carlos whines Tasha places her hand on her hip, "I was comin' to ask if y'all wanted any lunch but I can-" Evie cuts her off, "Lunch sounds great, what are we having?" Tasha smiles. "Some Jambalaya and lemonade. After that the final rehearsals then were done." She leaves.

We all get up and head to her huge patio and sit at the table just as Nate and Louis push a tray cart towards us. We each grab a plate and start eating, Lonnie sighs happlily. "Tasha did you make this?" We all look at her now. "My mother and I did cooking is my thing." She severs herself a plate and sits next to me once we finish I help her take all the dirty dishes and the tray cart to the kitchen.

"We can put them in there." I open her dishwasher and she uses her magic to place them inside. I push the button and then walk over to her. She wraps her arms around my neck. "Can I get that kiss you denied me earlier?" I ask. She laughs. "Just one." My lips meet hers I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Jay refuses to let this be a short kiss, sadly Tasha pushes him back slightly with her magic. "Jay, we best be on our way to the studio." Jay sighs defeatedly but take her hand. "Let's go then." They leave the kitchen and head to Tasha's dance studio.

When they arrive they see that the gang is already there along with Tasha's Dad and my Mom. "Well now that everyone's here lets get started." Tasha and I take our place in the middle with everyone else around us. "Just like we practiced everyone." King Naveen says as he takes my mothers hand. We don't really need to practice all that much because were the opening act so, once we finish the waltz and we guys dip our partner were done. My mother claps her hands, "Excellent work everyone, it's all come together so nicely I'm sure everything will go as planned for tomorrow." She smiles at Jay then leaves.

"Achidanza! That is all we will see each one of you tomorrow." He leaves Nate follows and takes his dad's hand. Once their gone Evie shrieks. "Ev what's wrong?" Carlos asks. "I have nothing to wear for tomorrow!" Mal and I roll our eyes. Tasha and Melody laugh. "I think Tasha can help you with that." Evie and the rest of us look confused. "Follow us." As Tasha is dragged out of the studio by Melody we all follow quickly along. Were heading towards Tasha's room.

Princess is inside laying on her bed. Tasha leads us to a part of her room that I had not explored. She opens the door and we all see a room filled with clothes. "Tasha you designed all of these?" Evie asks amazed. I wrap my arms around Tasha. "Yes, when I have the time." Mal smirks. "Evie does too, hey why don't you put your heads together and design something really wicked." Evie's smile widens, "That's a great idea! What do you say Tasha?" We all look at her she sighs, "Alright, but the rest of you can't see them till mornin'." Carlos looks confused. "Wait if we can't see them till tomorrow how will we have enough time to change?"

Tasha laughs lightly, "Carlos your all stayin' here, it wouldn't make sense for y'all to go back to the dorms now would it?" He shakes his head. "Now the rest you out, Evie and I have work to do." Mal and Carlos head out Jay stays behind. "Jay that means you too." He does not move, "I have to talk to you." Tasha tilts her head, "Can it wait till later?" Jay nods gives her a kiss on her cheek then he leaves.

Jay lets out a sighs when he exits Tasha's room he goes to her courtyard and takes a seat in one of the many comfy chairs. Jada finds him there a few minutes later. She sits on his lap. "Comfy?" Jay smirks at his tiger they fall asleep for awhile and it's not long before Tasha and Evie find him. "Jay wake up." He hears Evie say. Jada stirs on his lap which jolts him awake. "Hey you guys done already?" Tasha raises a brow, "Well of course, what did you think? We'd send all afternoon in my room making your clothes for tomorrow?" Jay shrugs which earns him a smack on his wrist.

"Ow! Ev really?" Evie shrugs. "So how did you get done so quickly?" Tasha and Evie exchange looks. "I have magic, she has a magic mirror do you need any more clues?" Jay nods Jada gets off him and he stands. "Evie, Mal and Carlos are waiting for you in the game room." She nods then leaves. "Can we have that conversation now?" Tasha sighs, "Well since you've been waiting so patiently." Jay smiles as he follows her to the pond in her backyard. They sit on the bench then Jay faces her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tasha asks. "Well, the gang and I had a run in with Audrey after we got you to your room to rest yesterday." Tasha nods waiting for him to continue. "She asked Evie if she could show us the two of you before we got here." Jay pauses and looks at her calm face. "So we did, but it seems to me that Audrey is just jealous of you which she shouldn't be. I think she doesn't like the fact that you are amazingly talented and beautiful." Tasha smiles and hugs him. "So what you saw in the mirrors was me tryin' to be nice to Audrey, but she refused it." Jay nods.

"Well I'm just glad we have nothing holding us back now." Tasha says Jay pulls back a little, "Tasha your still in danger, Jafar is still out there. Your not fully safe until he's out of the way." Tasha kisses his cheek. "I know, but I'm tryin' to stay positive. Can we just drop the topic until after tomorrow?" Jay smiles sadly, "Yeah, of course." Tasha smiles and kisses him. Jay pulls her closer enjoying the feel of her soft lips. Tasha wraps her arms around his neck. Jay pulls her onto his lap. They break apart when they hear Tasha's father stringing his yukalaylee nearby. "Well I guess I should get going, I promise to be here early to change." He kisses her on the cheek she gets off his lap and stands so does he.

They walk hand in hand to the entrance. His mother is there with Carpet. "Jaden are you coming home tonight?" Jay nods Jada walks over to her. "Sleep well princess." She smiles rolling her eyes, "Goodnight my handsome prince." Jay smirks then walks towards his mother. Sultana Jasmine smiles. "Your father and I said those exact words to one another, when we were your age." Jay quirks a brow up at this. Once they all get on Carpet they take off into the night. "Mom did Dad ever have another girl before you?" His mother shakes her head. "No, I was the only one that he was ever with." Jay nods they are close to the Palace now. "What about girls that were after Dad?" They sit in silence for a moment.

The land at the entrance. "Aladdin I think it's time we tell Jaden about Sadira." His mother says as his father helps her down. Jada jumps down and so does Jay. Aladdin nods, "Let's go inside." They head in and go to Jay's room. "So who was she?" When he settles on his bed they take a seat on his couch. His father sighs, "She had a major crush on me when I was your age. You see I saved her from getting her hand cut off in the marketplace. Then she had a major obsession with me, I rejected her because I was already married to you mother." Jay looks confused his mother speaks up, "Whenever someone stole something Agrabah the price was their hand, though they could never catch your father. Sadira envied me to no end."

Jay smirks. "So what happened?" Aladdin continues, "Well she was a street rat like me eventually gained magic power with the Witches of the Sand. Which she tried several times to separate your mother and I." Jay leans forward eager for more, "What was the worst thing?" Aladdin sighs scratching the back of his head. "Honestly all three times, but I'd say the worst was when she used the Memory sand that almost erased your mother from my mind." Jay's jaw dropped. "Really? So what happened to Mom during that time?" Aladdin looks at Jasmine. "Well, she switched our places, I was the street rat and she was the princess. Everyone was affected by her sell except for Abu, Rajah and Iago. They found me stealing money from people I'd say I was good at it. Anyway they said that I was the princess and I did not believe them. Until I saw his face he looked familiar. So we snuck into the palace to find out the Sadira planned on marrying your father that night. Genie was so mean to Rajah and Abu."

Poof! "I my defense Jaz I was under a spell." My mother nods. "So I was able to get there to see that Aladdin didn't really seem into marrying her. I yelled 'NOO!' They all stopped Aladdin pulled his way from Sadria and came to me we kissed and the spell was broken." Jays was about to say something but Genie's wail stopped him. "Ahh! Jaz such a great story with a happy ending." He sneezes into a handkerchief. "I'm not going to lie she seems like just a fangirl not much of a villain." Aladdin and Jasmine shrug, "In our day she was a pain." They stand, "It's time for bed, you don't want to be late tomorrow do you Jaden?" Jay shakes his head at his mother she smiles, "We will see you in the morning goodnight my son." They turn the lights out.

Jay goes to his bathroom to shower than dresses in a muscle shirt and some sweats. He climbs into bed with Jada next to him. Though he can't wait for tomorrow he feels like something might happen. Jay shakes those thoughts away as sleep overtakes him.


	17. The battle & Old foes part 1

Chapter 17 the Ball & Old foes part 1

Jay wakes up the next morning feeling great. _It's finally time._ Jay looks at the clock seeing that he had just enough time to shower and get breakfast before leaving. After his short shower he combs his hair then dresses in some sweats before heading downstairs. He take a seat at the table after saying 'Good morning' to his parents, Genie, Jada, and Rajah. They all eat in comfortable silence, "Jaden, don't you have to get going?" Jay looks at his father with a smile, "Dad, don't worry I still hav-" He looks at the time he takes the bagel he was munching on and runs, "Bye, see you there!" When he reaches the entrance he sees Carpet waiting taping his imaginary foot on the ground. "Yeah, yeah I know, come on let's move." They take off to the skies soon they reach Tasha's home. When they touchdown Jay had just finished his bagel before he runs through the gates and up to Tasha'a room.

He knocks on the door Carlos opens it, "Tasha we all here now." Tasha and everyone who are still in their pajamas, except me. "Evie calm down." Mal says. "I can't help it these outfits are just so amazing!" Tasha nods, "Now, we don't have much time to get ready so let's get goin'." She and Evie hand out everyone's clothes which were zipped up in black and we could not see them. Tasha shoos us all out of her room after and we go get ready. I follow Carlos back to the room we shared while we stayed here. Carlos runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

I unzip the thing to find my suit which looks really different from what I wore to Ben's coronation. I see a note in one of my new shined shoes. _I case your wondering what the heck your looking at, it's a style similar to what an Sultan would hear, but without that silly hat. Now get ready! Xox, Tasha._ Jay laughs he puts on his new clothes **(A/N: think like Aladdin's suit in the first movie after he makes his wish to be a prince, but instead of gold it's burgundy and blue he has no cape or hat.)** and ties his hair in a bun. He puts on his shoes just as Carlos comes out.

Carlos is wearing a white button down shirt with a black untied bow-tie with, a red suit jacket with a pocket that has a crossbones on it, his pants, and shoes are black he socks are white. Jay shakes his head then they leave the room Mal comes out down the hall. She is dress in a purple and green gown with one strap with small silver bow attached to it. Her shoes are purple and her hair in is a curly. Evie comes out soon after in a royal blue gown with golden patterns on it her hair is braided to the side, her shoes are black with tiny apples on the front. "We look amazing, now let's go get Tasha." Mal, Carlos, and I follow Evie up the stairs to Tasha's room.

Just as we are about to knock the door opens Tasha comes out in a strapless green gown with tan designs on it her greenish brown hair is in a side bun with two strand on either side curled. She has on her teardrop tiara and black shoes she looks amazing. "Now, that we are ready let's go to the ballroom." Jay extends his arm to Tasha she slips her hand through and they all head to the ballroom. Once they arrive they see Louis and his band in the left corner. Tasha's parents are talking to each other and Nate come running over to us in his Maldonian suit blue this time with his crown in hand, "Sis, can't I just wear my usual clothes? I don't like this one so much." Tasha releases my arm she kneels at his level.

"Now, Nathaniel I know that you don't like your suit, but neither does Daddy." She point behind him at her father. Naveen who wears a Maldonian suit similar to his son, but instead of black pants his are tan. He tugs on the collar of his suit he listens to Tiana. Nate laughs, Tasha smiles standing up, "See, your not the only one who has to deal with it." She takes his crown and places it on his head. "Now run along, and play." He hugs his sisters knees then dashes off. "You are a great sister." Carlos says. "Yeah, she is." We all look to our left to see Melody in a sea green gown with ruffles her hair in braided to the side her tiara in place with shoes that match her dress.

"Hey you and Evie have the same hairstyle." Mal says Melody chuckles, "Oh, hey we do!" We all laugh soon then ballroom starts to fill up and it's almost time to start. We take out places behind Tasha's parents King Naveen says, "Hello, friends and welcome to Annual Summer Ball. Before we get underway some of the children have prepared a welcoming dance for you all. And there will be more to come, but not until later. Louis take it away my friend!" Louis and his band start the music Tasha's parents move to either side allowing us to enter in. Tasha and I in front, Mal and Ben behind us, Evie and Doug next, Carlos and Melody follow, Lonnie and Amer are the last pair in our group.

We waltz in a circles around Queen Tiana and King Naveen who are in the center of the floor. When the song is nearly over every single guy (including me) dips their partner. Everyone claps and we take our seats brunch is served all around and somehow Carlos and I don't make a mess, (not that we can, Tasha, Evie, and my parents would probably kill me). As were eating we talk and soon it's time for Audrey and Jane to dance. We just watch as the music starts the lights go dim and the air goes from warm to cold. We hear sinister laughter Then in the middle of the floor appears Jafar dress in his red robes with his snake staff in hand. "Faldi Faldonza." Jay hears Tasha's father mutter.

"Oh, don't stop the festivity because of me, now dance!" Jafar waves his snake staff and a gold lights comes out of it's mouth he hits Jane and her partner and four others, but Audrey, Chad just grabs some random girl and dances like the others. Jay looks at his friends they have the same puzzled looks on their faces. "How on earth did you get magic?" Tasha asks Jafar smirks, "Well, I know a certain Sand Witch and I had some help from one of your own." Gasps fill the room. Jafar laughs, "Ah, yes, a princess in fact." Audrey walks calmly over to him. "Audrey May Rose!?" King Phillip shouts. "Don't act so surprised, daddy." She laughs. Jay, Mal, Ben, Tasha, Doug, Melody, Amer, Lonnie and Evie all rise. Jay steps in front of Tasha. "Now-" Whatever Jafar is about to say get's cut off. POOF! Genie appears dressed in camouflage with some sort of gun.

"Time to rock and roll dudes!" He fires, but misses causing everyone to duck. Jafar zaps him and Genie get's placed in a crystal ball. "Hey, let me out! You can't treat semi-phenomenal cosmic power like this!" This time Audrey laughs which makes me sick to my stomach. Out of the corner of Jay's eyes he sees his Dad jump over the table with Carpet. "Jafar enough of this. Let those kids go." Jafar shakes his head, "Never!" He raises his staff he lifts Tasha into the air and over to him. Jay jumps over the table, he can't grab her in time. Then they hear catlike laughter. The room goes pitch black and all you can see are a pair of glowing green eyes.

Jay hears his mother's gasps "Mirage."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the late update and I know that some of you wanted to see Sadira come back, but I wanted it to be someone who really hated Aladdin besides Jafar so, let me know what you think and how do you think this will go down?_**


	18. Old foes part 2!

Chapter 18 the Ball & Old foes part 2

Jay runs over to his mother who looks like she gonna fall over. "Mom, are you okay?" He asks as he gets her to take a seat. Sultana Jasmine nods, "I will be, but Jaden you have to get Tasha away from them. Mirage is one of the worst foes your father and I had to face. She is not afraid to kill anyone." Jay nods once he makes sure that his moms fine he goes back over to his friends. He would have been worried about the eyes, but they were focused on his dad. "So, Jay who or what is that?" Carlos whispers. "It's Mirage and all I know from what my mother told me is that she's far worse than Jafar." Evie's eyes widen she places a hand over her mouth. They all focus their attention on Jay's dad.

"Aladdin it's been far too long. It's seems that you finally aged, a pity for you. I on the other hand-" Three claw marks appear out thin air and out of it comes a feline dress like an Egyptian with a red and gold her face is like a cat. "Haven't aged a bit." Mirage takes her eyes off Aladdin and she looks at me. "So, this is your boy, well the apple didn't fall far from the tree, no matter you are no match for me." Jay clutches his fists as he jumps over the table and lands near his father. Aladdin swoops down close and Jay hops on. Jafar walks over to her with Tasha still floating in the air. Jafar chuckles evilly, "Well, it looks like we've won-"

He's cut off by some spray that's blue and sparkly (sound familiar?) and everyone falls asleep, well except for Aladdin and Jay and his three good friends. Mirage looks around and laughs bitterly. "Oh, really that's it? You just made it so much easier to destroy you!" Carpet moves them out of the way before her claws can get them. Jay looks back and he's so glad it was the table and not them. _Mom was serious about her being a killer._ From below he sees his friends all advance Jafar, Evie in front blinding him for moment with her mirror. He point's his staff at her catching her he says, "Haha, Evie your time is up!" She gets trapped in a huge hourglass sand starts to fall on her. Carlos jumps from table to table with one last jump he reaches out his arms ready to grab Tasha, but Jafar catches him too. "Don't toy with me." He then turned him into a dog Dalmatian toy. Mal was coming up behind him, but he noticed. "Things are starting to unravel fast now, boy!" He laughs as his staff makes Mal appear like yarn slowly coming apart. Jay shakes his head.

"Jay, go help Tasha and your friends. I'll deal with Mirage." Jay nods to his dad and jumps off Carpet and tackles Jafar to the ground. "This not done yet, boy!" Jay smirks wrestling the snake staff out of his hands and smashes the head against the floor. "NO!" Jafar says. Jay smirks, but then looks at he's friends to see Evie still trapped in the hourglass, Carlos still and toy and Mal is still unraveling. Jafar laughs evilly. "Did you really think it would be that easy to save them this time?" Jay raised the broken staff and then he took a swing causing Jafar to fall on his back. Jay dropped it soon after and then ran to the table that a very unconscious airborne Tasha hovered over. He takes her in his arms and holds her against his chest. He sees his dad barely missing Mirage's claws.

"Tasha, come on wake up!" Jay says as he shakes her shoulder lightly. She does not wake. "Please, babe I can't do this without you. I love you." Then he kisses her softly on the lips and she kisses him back. "I love you too, Jay." Jafar laughs bitterly. "This is far from over, boy." Jay sets Tasha on her feet. "Jafar, you shouldn't be so smug when you have no more cards to play. Besides aren't you forgettin" something?" Tasha says. "Huh!" Jafar says confused then he starts to turn to mist. "Forget that you were a genie?" Jay asks with a smirk as he picks up the black lamp. "Say, I think we are overdue for some wishes." Tasha says. Jay nods. "You first, babe." Tasha shakes her head. "No, he's your foe. You have fun your dad needs some assistance." With that she uses her magic to go help Aladdin with Mirage.

 _Three wishes, I know what my first wish is._ Jay rubs the lamp and Jafar lets out a scream and goes to back to his red genie form. "What are your wishes, my master?" He asks. "I wish that my friends, Evie Carlos and Mal are back to their true forms." Jafar grumbles but snaps his fingers and his three good friends are set free. "Anything else, master?" Jafar hisses. "Yes, I wish that Mirage was sent to exile in her home world with no magic." Mirage turns around for just a moment then my dad tackles her to the ground. Jafar hesitates, but does as he's told. "NO! This is not over I will be back!" Mirage says as she's being pulled through a black hole, but not before her claws sink into Aladdin's chest. Jay's dad falls to the ground. "Dad!" Tasha kneels down taking his dad in her arms as she uses her magic to try and heal him. Jafar laughs sinisterly. "And your final wish _, master."_ Jay clutches his fist. Mal, Carlos and Evie all place a hand on his shoulder.

"Jay don't give him what he wants." Carlos says. Jay looks down at the ground. "Jay don't get angry that is what Jafar wants." Evie says glaring at the red genie. Jay takes a deep breath and smirks. "Thanks guys." Mal rolls her eyes, "Whoa don't go soft on us, now let's finish this." Jay nods then looks Jafar straight in his yellow eyes. "For my final wish, I wish that you return yourself to the cave of wonders never to be seen again." A powerful wind burst through the doors. "NO! NO! NO!" Jafar yells as he tries to take the four of them with him then he's gone never to be seen again.

Jay then rushes over to Tasha and his father. "Is he-?" Tasha places a hand on his shoulder. "He's fine, he just needs rest." He smiles taking his dad in his arms. Tasha stands. "I think they have slept long, enough don't you?" She asks they all nod and with a flick of her wrist everyone is awake. "Tasha!" Calls the little voice of Nate who jumps into his sister's arms hugging her tightly. Some guards help Aladdin stand as Jay's mom comes rushing over. "Aladdin are you alright?" His dad coughs. "Of course, Jasmine it's just a scratch." His mom crosses her arms. "Really? Jaden enjoy the rest of the festivities with your friends, we will see you soon." He hugs his mom and his dad, but gently. Some more guards have Audrey in chains and she's being taken away.

"This is far from over!" She screams with her parent in tow. Jay shakes his head. "The threat is over let us celebrate!" King Naveen says everyone cheers. The ball goes on and everyone is laughing or crying why though Jay isn't sure, but he's not worried because he now has no worries at all.

 _Meanwhile on Mirages home world..._

"Yes, Jay continue to think that all the ones you love are safe. Especially your father, the man is slowly dying but he doesn't know it yet! And by then my strength will be restored I will be back and have my revenge!" She laughs wickedly as the picture of Jay and all his friends begins to fade.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! Yes, I know it's been too long since I last updated this, but cut me some slack okay I had a busy semester and now that it's over I will do my best to update this story more frequently. So, let me know what you thought about this chapter and what do you think Mirage did to Aladdin and is this the last we will see of Audrey? And thank everyone who is still reading you guys mean a lot to me! Until next time..._**


End file.
